Un nuevo 6ª año
by DnK
Summary: WoW
1. Capitulo 1: Un dia, no tan malo en Prive

**Bueno es la primera vez que escribo nada espero ir mejorando con el tiempo la historia no ****se**** ni yo mismo como se ****desarollara**** aunque tengo unas ligeras ideas ****xD**** pero poca cosa con lo que tengo no lleno ni 2 ****capitulos**** pero aun ****asi**** espero hacerla larga siempre que no se vuelva una mierda infumable pero eso ya se ****vera**** de todos modos esto lo he escrito en un rato y sin pensarlo mucho, y me a ****kedao**** bastante largo los demás serán parecidos. O eso espero y ****weno**** las actualizaciones no ****se**** como ****iran****anomejor**** me da un ****dia**** y me escribo un capitulo como hoy k me tiro una semana sin escribir nada, ****weno**** va paro ya de escribir ****aki**** k sino va a acabar ****mas**** largo que la historia en si .**

**Capitulo 1: Un ****dia****, no tan malo en Privet Drive…**

Hace poco concluyo un nuevo año escolar, eso no será nada nuevo para la mayoría de los adolescentes, pero si algo tenia nuestro protagonista, es que no se le podía calificar igual que a los demás, ni entre los de su clase, aunque era un mago como todos sus compañeros de colegio, le perseguía su pasado uno en el que por culpa del mayor mago tenebroso, todos le miraban como el gran salvador del mundo mágico.

Y aunque en cierto modo se puede decir que así fue, pues gracias a él se habían vivido unos años en los cual reinaba la paz, su héroe el gran "Harry James Potter" tenía una vida vacía, con poco mas de 1 año de edad se quedo sin padres, con una familia que no lo quería –salvo quizás para hacer las tareas de la casa- y con un destino casi imposible.

Desde su llegada no parecía el joven que se fue, aunque no estaba mal físicamente, sino quizás todo lo contrario se notaba que en este año había crecido un poco y por supuesto todo su entrenamiento en el equipo de quidditch le había ayudado, pero aun con eso se podría decir que estaba vacío, tras la reciente muerte de su padrino su mundo se había desmoronado ya no solo se quedo sin padres, sino que gracias a su ingenuidad fue engañado y este también perdió la vida. Ahora sin "su" familia toda la esperanza que tenia de llevar una vida normal se estaba esfumando y eso se le notaba pocas veces decía más de tres palabras y su mirada siempre cálida y esperanzadora gracias a sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, estaba ahora completamente decaída teniendo un tono muy apagado casi desesperado…

¿Tendría que morir alguien más por su culpa? – se preguntaba el chico mientras una nueva lagrima caía de su mejilla- no paraba de repetirse lo mismo una y otra vez llevaba ya llevaba casi 5 semanas en el numero de 4 de Privet Drive y hasta su tía Petunia, se preocupaba de su actitud, no es que le importara mucho y más después de la "amable" advertencia que le dieron hace poco en la estación de King Cross, pero su estado de ánimo se contagiaba a su jardín, el cual Harry se encargaba de cuidar, y al que quizás después de su adorable hijo Duddy, era lo que más le importaba pues lo único le gustaba aparte de espiar a los vecinos era presumir de tener el "mejor jardín particular" de todo Little Whinging.

Estaba todo lo tranquilo que se puede estar en una situación así cuando de repente un grito proveniente de la cocina lo hizo despertarse.

-QUIERES BAJAR YA MUCHACHO! NO TENGO TODO EL DIA – grito petunia.

-Ya voy- contesto con desgana.

Aunque no tenía ningunas ganas se puso una camiseta vieja de su primo y se dispuso a bajar

-Ya era hora como bien sabes tienes que arreglar el jardín coge todo lo que necesitas y venga fuera a trabajar o esta noche no cenaras –le dijo petunia mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-Oks voy… -se estaba acercando al armario para coger todo los útiles cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la cocina de nuevo y entro Vernom-

-VENGA niño date prisa en sacar las cosas que algunos tenemos cosas que hacer y quiero cerrar la casa ya – exclamo con una mirada de desprecio- Petunia, cariño estas ya lista para irnos?

-A si si ya estoy arreglada y he preparado también un pequeño almuerzo por si a Duddy le entra hambre de camino.

-Perdona tía- dijo Harry- ¿Es que vais a salir?

-A TI, que te importa, lo que vallamos a hacer ni que fueras parte de la familia- gruño Vernom- Pero si vamos a un parque de atracciones con tu primo y sus amigos –Harry pensó que no se lo decía porque lo pregunto. Sino mas bien para que sintiera envidia pero en estos momentos lo que menos quería era ir a divertirse, de hecho no sabría ni siquiera sería capaz de hacerlo-.

-Entonces no hace falta que cerréis la casa yo me quedare aquí puedo cuid…- No fue capaz ni de terminar la frase gracias a la risa de sus tíos-

-Jajajajaja, niño en verdad crees que te dejaría mi casa a tu cuidado NO, tú te saldrás fuera a arreglar el jardín y estarás fuera hasta que volvamos, sino seguro que te sentarías en el sofá y harías el vago pues los de tu "clase" no saben hacer otra cosa, asique venga fuera- le dijo tío Vernom mientras casi lo tiraba de la casa-.

En cualquier otro momento esta actitud quizás le hubiera molestado pero ahora saber que pasaría casi 1 día entero sin rastro de ellos, en cierta medida le alegraba.

En apenas 5 minutos después sus tíos salían de la casa, con una increíble sonrisa en la cara –pues creían que Harry los miraría con ira al verlos marchar sin él a divertirse en la víspera de su cumpleaños- Pero ni mucho menos, simplemente hizo lo mismo que siempre ignorarlos.

Tras más de 3 horas de trabajo ya se estaba acercando la hora de comer y para su desgracia sus tíos se habían "olvidado" de su comida.

Pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que no esperaba desde el final de la calle vio que alguien lo llamaba y era una voz que le era muy familiar hasta el verano pasado creía que era de una vecina normal y corriente, bueno normal lo que se dice normal….normal para una anciana que tenía en su propia casa más de 10 gatos.

Pero hace poco tras el ataque que sufrió, por culpa de la "Inquisidora" Dolores Umbridge, que mando contra él y su primo a un par de Dementores, se entero de que en realidad era un squib que lo vigilaba por orden de Dumbledore.

-Sra. Figg, que hace aquí? –pregunto Harry.

-A Harry, bueno me he enterado que tus tíos te han dejado aquí y no volverán hasta tarde por lo que me preguntaba si querrías venir a hacerle compañía en la comida a una anciana –dijo en un tono dulce, que casi negaba cualquier replica.

-Si, claro de hecho ahora mismo estaba pensado en que no tenía nada para comer, pero una pregunta como sabia que mis tíos me habían dejado fuera de la casa? – Por más que lo pensaba estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes y el cómo se había enterado era todo un misterio-.

- Je je je, eso Harry son trucos de una vieja squib, pero venga vamos a comer después ya charlaremos que seguro después de arreglar todo esto has de tener hambre. –Harry sin mas recogió las herramientas y se encamino con la anciana hacia su casa, pensando en las palabras que le dijo y lo mucho que le recordó en ese momento a la forma de hablar de Dumbledore-.

Tras un corto viaje llegaron a la casa, y como todo buen invitado ayudo a poner la mesa, para su suerte la Sra. Figg era una cocinera muy buena, no tanto como los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, pero sin duda era la mejor comida que había probado fuera del colegio quizás solo comparable a la que se tomaba en "La Madriguera" pero en ese caso la Sra. Weasley la realizaba con la ayuda de la magia, asique no es lo mismo.

Una vez que los dos terminaron de comer y recogieron la mesa, se sentaron en la salita como pudieron, para suerte de Harry esta vez no tuvo que ver de nuevo el aburrido álbum de fotos lleno de gatos, sino que tuvo una conversación bastante interesante.

-Ya sé que lo pregunte antes, pero como supo lo de mis tíos Sra. Figg -Pregunto Harry se notaba que no había parado de pensarlo-.

-Veo que te interesa he muchacho.

-Por favor, llámeme Harry – interrumpió este-.

-Claro, claro, perdona, del mismo modo tu puedes llamarme Arabella si quieres, aunque es muy largo y no me gusta mucho mejor dime Figg, pero sin lo de Sra. Qué sino parezco una vieja y no lo soy tanto verdad – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara-.

-Jajaja, por supuesto que no Sra. Figg –contesto Harry con una sonrisa picara.

-Bien, bien por lo que veo estas bastante mejor de lo que pensaba¿Cómo llevas el asunto de tu padrino Harry?- tras esas palabras la penumbra cubrió de nuevo la cara del chico, cosa que la mujer se dio cuenta al instante- Por lo que veo no muy bien, será mejor que dejemos ese tema por ahora, solo te diré que ni tus amigos ni nadie de la orden te escribió por orden de Dumbledore, el quería que tuvieras un tiempo para pensar.

-Si me lo imagine de hecho yo le dije en su despacho que tenía muchas sobre las que meditar y este tiempo me ha venido muy bien.

-Me alegro aunque como espero que sabrás ni tus amigos, podrían resistirse a mandarte una carta por tu cumpleaños asique supongo que mañana si tendrás noticas, también se que pronto te sacaran de la casa de tus tíos pero no me preguntes cuando por qué no eso ya no lo sé supongo que tendrás mas información mañana.

-Ya? Tan pronto? – Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del chico- Eso si que es una buena noticia.

-Bueno y ahora ya aclarados esos puntos será mejor que conteste a tu pregunta pude saber lo de tus tíos gracias al Sr. Tibbles.

-Sr. Tibbles? Quién es? Su marido? –Pregunto Harry más confuso si cabe Harry aunque estaba casi seguro de que Arabella, no estaba casada-.

-No no, aun estoy soltera por si es eso lo que te preocupa, Tibbles es mi gato bueno uno de ellos, aunque aun así tampoco es correcto del todo es un Kneazle, es el único puro que tengo los demás son mezclados con gatos, por lo que su poder aunque lo tienen es menor, sino recuerdo mal tu compañera Hermione tiene que es mezclado, no?

-Si, se llama Crookshank y cada vez que lo veo me arrepiento de las veces que evite que se comiera a la rata de ron, siempre ha sido un gato muy bueno juzgando a la gente.

-Por lo que veo no sabes mucho de los Kneazle, pues la parte que tú dices de juzgar a la gente es la parte mágica que pertenece a este y no al gato, solo se mezcla con estos para que los muggles no los vean extraños aunque disminuye su poder. Todos los que ves aquí están mezclados menos Tibbles y la verdad es que me costó mucho conseguirlo si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore no lo tendría pues se necesita una licencia especial del Ministerio.

-Y eso que se necesita una licencia?-pregunto Harry interesado.

-Es porque están protegidos no quedan muchos y tienen unas capacidades un tanto extrañas pues como tu bien has comentado tienen el poder de detectar la forma de ser de las personas el Sr. Tibbles me puede decir más de una persona con mirarla de lo que aprendería de ella en meses y cómo puedes comprender esto podría ser peligroso en según qué manos.

-Perdone Figg, pero ha dicho que le puede decir?, que yo sepa los Kneazle no hablan. –Dijo Harry más confuso aunque la amable anciana le contestaba preguntas a él cada vez le surgían más preguntas-.

-Si bueno eso se debe a un pacto mágico, que se crea entre la mascota y el dueño, yo aunque sea una squib con la ayuda de Dumbledore tengo uno con Tibbles, por lo que puede hablar conmigo mentalmente, esto como es lógico no se puede hacer con todas las criaturas mágicas que yo sepa es solo con los Kneazle y los Fénix pero quizás haya más, no te lo sabría decir.

-Entonces por eso el Fénix de Dumbledore, que esta tan unido a él también tiene un pacto mágico como tu, nunca se me había ocurrido preguntárselo.

-Si es lo mismo aunque el suyo supongo que será uno más fuerte, pues el pacto se hace principalmente con la sangre del dueño, la mascota le muerde en el dedo corazón y al tocar la sangre el cuerpo del ser mágico se crea un vinculo que une a los dos. Pero bueno Harry, son las 20:30 y es hora de que vayas para casa de tus tíos, no vaya a ser que se preocupen.

-Preocuparse? De mi? No creo… como mucho de la regadera y las tijeras de podar, pero en verdad si es muy tarde será mejor que me valla para allí, no quiero escuchar otra bronca sin sentido, aunque lo más seguro es lo que acabe haciendolo de todos modos. Adiós Sra. Figg.

-Harry – Si? Contesto – Felicidades por tu 16 cumpleaños, aunque aun no sea.

-Gracias -contesto el aunque no con mucha motivación, pero si con una fingida sonrisa-.

De camino al Nº4, se dio cuenta de que el coche ya estaba en el porche por lo que sus tíos ya deberían de estar dentro. Toco a la puerta y cuando abrió la puerta Vernon tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS MUCHACHO, NOSOTROS QUE TE EDUCAMOS, Y TE DAMOS DE COMER TODOS LOS DIAS, VAS Y DEJAS LA CASA SOLA PARA QUE NOS HUBIERAN ROBADO!!!

-Pero si estaba cerrada como iban a entrar-contesto Harry molesto-

-CALLA!! MALEDUCADO, A TU HABITACION, ESTAS CASTIGADO Y POR SUPUESTO SIN CENA.

-Como quieras…-Prefirió no contestar total no serviría de nada y al fin y al cabo si lo que decía Arabella era verdad pronto vendrían a por él, solo esperaba ir a la madriguera y no a Grimmauld Place, ese era el único lugar al que no quería volver, prefería arreglar el Nº4 de Privet Drive y eso ya era mucho decir-.

Una vez en su habitación se tumbo en su cama y acabo pensando en lo que menos quería en esos momentos la famosa profecía en su cabeza no hacían más que repetirse las mismas palabras…

**CUANDO EL SÉPTIMO MES MUERE**...**LO MARCARÁ COMO SU IGUAL**... **UN PODER QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS NO CONOCE**…

Y por si eso fuera poco también estaba el final de la profecía que por suerte no conocía L. Voldemort, sino será mucho peor para él…

**Y UNO DE ELLOS DEBERÁ MORIR A MANOS DEL OTRO, PUES NINGUNO PODRÁ VIVIR MIENTRAS EL OTRO SIGA CON VIDA**.

Pensando en esas palabras se quedo durmiendo hasta que a poco más de las 3 de la mañana un sonido en su ventana lo despertó cuando se levanto a ver lo que era se quedo un poco sorprendido en casi 5 semanas no había tenido noticias del mundo mágico y ahora tenía nada más y nada menos que 9 lechuzas esperándole, sin más abrió la venta y las dejo pasar sin duda ese sería un buen día ala menos se enteraría de cómo esta su mundo y sobre todo cuando irían a sacarlo de esa casa.


	2. Capitulo 2: Noticias del mundo Magico

**Bueno xD creo que me he pasado con las cartas xD y eso eque esta es la versión reducida del capitulo xD en un principio los intermedio que hay entre cartas Harry escribia una contestación para cada una pero va ya era demasio, nu se esto de escribir creo que no es lo mio…Pero en fin almenos es divertido . En este capitulo como Harry esta solo en la habitación todos los comentarios entre las cartas son pensamientos de el, aunque tmb esta mezclao con no pensamientos . No es que este loco, aunque kizas xD quien sabe lo que puede pasar próximamente…No me termina de gustar como queda lo que va entre las cartas pero bueno por ahora se quedara asi quizás cuando ya sepa ponerlo mejor cambiare un poko este capitulo, ya veremos…**

**Capitulo 2: Noticias del Mundo Mágico**

Tras la sorpresa inicial no solo suya sino también de su amiga Hedwig – a la cual por cómo se comportaba no le gustaba mucho la nueva compañía-. Se decidió a ir recogiendo las cartas.

A la primera que se acerco fue a la pequeña "Pig", la lechuza de su amigo Ron pues era la más ruidosa de todas, y lo que menos quería era que sus tíos se despertasen.

Una vez que le quito el paquete que traía se puso como loca por haber hecho una nueva entrega correctamente, ante el alboroto que monto Harry le dijo que se podía ir y que ya contestaría con Errol si era necesario. La lechuza ululo a modo de aprobación se dirigió a donde estaba Hedwig y se puso a beber un poco para el viaje – Cosa que Harry sabría que no le haría nada de gracia a su lechuza pues era muy orgullosa y más aun si se trataba de Pigwidgeon a la que no soportaba -.

Ante esto Harry antes de que Hedwig hiciera nada le pidió que se comportara y le dejara beber. – La lechuza le miro con cara de reproche, tras lo que salió por la ventana indignada-.

A pesar de que se sentía un poco mal por como se había ido Hedwig. Se dirigió hacia el resto y una a una fue sacando los paquetes, pasando por Errol, la vieja lechuza de la familia Weasly, la ya conocida pequeña pero muy seria del director y una de aspecto fino aun elegante a la vez que sin duda debería de ser de McGonagall.

Las demás ya no las conocía se fijo en una de aspecto oscuro, sin duda era una de la que más respeto le daba – ¿Sera una felicitación de Voldemort?, pensaba al mismo tiempo que la miraba -. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al reconocer la letra como la de su querida Hermione, cosa que le alegro más de lo normal, al saber que el Lord Oscuro, no se había acordado de su cumpleaños.

Las dos siguientes también eran una sorpresa, pues hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que no eran lechuzas, una era un águila, la cual sin duda pertenecería a su amigo Hagrid de cualquier otro le hubiera sorprendido pero conociéndolo seguro que para él una lechuza no era lo suficientemente "interesante".

La otra sin duda sí que le sorprendió pues aun no siendo una lechuza, era preciosa un ave grande de vivos colores, muy parecida a las tropicales que le mandaba Sirius durante su 4º curso. Con gran curiosidad por saber de quién era se fijo en el nombre y le sorprendió al ver que era de Nymphadora, o como a ella le gusta que le llamen Tonks. Intrigado dejo la carta con las demás y se dirigió a las dos que le quedaban.

Una por la caligrafía era de su ex profesor y amigo Remus, la otra parecía una carta oficial del ministerio o algo así por lo que no le prestó mucha atención.

Tras recoger todos los paquetes decido que lo mejor sería leer las cartas tranquilo por lo que les dijo a todas que se podían ir, la mayoría partieron menos dos, una era Errol sin duda debido a su edad no podía hacer 2 viajes muy seguidos por lo que se quedo a descansar.

La otra para sorpresa de Harry era la del Director de Hogwarts, por lo que supuso que le tendría que contestar, pero tras decirle que lo haría con Hedwig, esta partió de inmediato.

Una vez ya más tranquilo en su habitación se decidió a comenzar a leerlas, la primera que cogió fue la del Director que para su sorpresa llevaba 2 cartas la primera de ellas era sin duda Ministerio pues llevaba el sello y por lo que parecía eran sus notas en los T.I.M.O.S, la otra con tinta esmeralda y fina escritura sin duda era de Dumbledore, ponía…

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_Te escribo esta carta esperando que estés mejor, se que estas semanas han sido muy duras para ti y aunque muy a mi pesar nunca has sido muy feliz en la casa de tus tíos se que este año ha sido especialmente duro por lo sucedido en el ministerio._**

**_Pero espero que con tus recién cumplidos 16 años hayas adquirido la madurez que tanto te va a hacer falta, a por cierto te doy mis más sinceras FELICITACIONES y espero que no te moleste, pero les comente a tus amigos que sería aconsejable que no te mandaran cartas durante un tiempo para que ordenaras tus ideas, aunque me costa que ya estabas al corriente de estos hechos por medio de Arabella._**

**_Te tengo que comentar un par de cosas, pues como ya te dije en nuestra última reunión a partir de ahora no voy a ocultarte nada, pues como demuestran los hechos ocultarte algunas cosas para que seas un poco más feliz no ha hecho más que todo lo contrario._**

**_Lo primero sería el hecho de tus clases de Occlumencia el año pasado tus sesiones de estudio con el Profesor Snape no fueron suficientes, lo más conveniente para evitar otro incidente como el del "Departamento de Misterios" sería que aprendieras este arte. Así que si así lo deseas, yo mismo te enseñare como debería de haber hecho en un principio._**

**_Otro punto a tratar es algo en lo que estoy muy interesado he estado hablando con los evaluadores de los T.I.M.O.S, por cierto felicidades por tus notas, y todos están más que asombrados con el nivel mostrado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Como tú y yo bien sabemos eso no se debe a las magistrales clases de Umbridge, que por cierto muy amablemente renuncio al cargo por lo que me ahorro algo de trabajo. Sino más bien a cierto grupo "Ilegal" formado en el colegio._**

**_Lo que te quería proponer es formar el grupo de nuevo esta vez, por supuesto con la aprobación y apoyo de la dirección, aunque deberíamos de cambiar el nombre lo de Armada Dumbledore, no es muy correcto. Podría ser el Club de Duelo y Defensa, como lo hiciste tan bien el año pasado me gustaría que fueras el Presidente y si te parece bien, yo podría ayudaros en algunas clases._**

**_También está el tema de tu salida de la casa ese es un tema más difícil, pues con la reciente muerte de Sirius, la casa de Grimmauld Place, no es segura por el momento pues no se ha podido acceder al testamento de Sirius, está en Gringgots y los duendes dicen que tenían orden de entregarlo a una persona en especial en una fecha específica tras su muerte. Pero no sabemos quién ni cuando, la mala noticia es que hasta que se resuelva sus posesiones están bloqueadas, además las Sra. Beatrix y Narcisa han pedido la herencia por ser ellas las únicas Black que quedan junto con Tonks. Si el testamento no aparece en 6 meses desde su muerte las posesiones se dividirán entre los 3 miembros vivos cosa que sería muy perjudicial para la Orden, aparte que ninguno de nosotros quiere que su asesina se quede con nada de Sirius._**

**_Por esa misma razón hemos decidido mudar la orden temporalmente a una nueva localización de la que estoy seguro te alegrara saber donde esta, es "La Madriguera". He vuelto a poner el encantamiento Fidelius allí por lo que será un lugar seguro, aunque espero sinceramente que temporal._**

**_Bueno pasadas las malas noticias solo me quedan dos que darte y por suerte las dos son buenas._**

**_La primera de ellas es que tu amigo Ronald Weasly ha renunciado a su cargo como Prefecto por lo que como debería de haber hecho el año pasado he pensado en ti para cubrir su puesto, espero que aceptes._**

**_Y la otra sin duda era la que esperabas mas de toda la carta, me alegra comunicarte que iremos a recogerte el próximo día 5 de Agosto, por lo que espero que estés preparado para entonces._**

**_Espero tu respuesta en varios puntos, como en la confirmación del día_**

**_A casi se me olvida te adjunto una carta del "Ministerio de Magia", en la que se te informa de tus calificaciones en los T.I.M.O.S._**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

**_Director del Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_**

Al terminar de leerla sin duda se sorprendió, ya le había dicho que intentaría apoyarse mas en él para algunas decisiones, pero nunca pensó en un cambio tan radical en el profesor y sin duda lo que más le intrigaba eran sus calificaciones ¿Tan buenas habían sido para que el profesor le felicitara expresamente? Sin duda sería la siguiente en abrir…

_**Estimado Sr. Potter:**_****

**_  
__Tengo el placer de ser la encargada de comunicarle el resultado de sus T.I.M.O.S _(Títulos Indispensable de Magia ordinaria), las calificaciones de Extraordinario, Supera las expectativas y Aceptable son merecedoras de un TIMO, y las calificadas con Insatisfactorio No.**

**_  
__Encantamientos - "Extraordinario"_  
_Transformaciones - "Supera las Expectativas"_  
_Herbologia - "Aceptable"_  
_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - "Extraordinario"_  
_Pociones - "Extraordinario" _  
_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - "Extraordinario"_  
_Adivinación - "Insatisfactorio"_  
_Astronomía - "Aceptable"_  
_Historia de la Magia - "Insatisfactorio"_**

**_T.I.M.O.S totales: 7_**

**_  
__Atentamente,_  
_Profesora Griselda Marchbanks_  
_Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos_**

_Y en verdad sí que eran buenas, aunque había suspendido dos en las otras tenia calificaciones muy altas, incluso tenía 4 "Extraordinario", el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo esperaba, pero los demás han sido una verdadera sorpresa._

_Un poco más motivado por las nuevas buenas noticias se decidió a seguir con las demás. La siguiente sería la de su viejo amigo Hagrid, en un principio le extraño que le mandara una piedra como regalo, pero decidió leer la carta primero a ver que decía sobre ella¿Seria mágica?..._

**_Harry:_**

**_Como estas chico? Siento mucho lo de Sirius me he enterado recientemente y me ha afectado mucho, espero que te vaya bien._**

**_Y bueno sé que no es el mejor momento pero ya que "Buckbeak" era de él, me gustaría pedirte si podría cuidarlo de nuevo, pues supongo que tras la muerte de Sirius ahora te pertenecerá y creo que el mejor sitio para el seria en Hogwarts, no crees? Aparte de que me gustaría enseñarlo de nuevo en las clases los Hipogrifos son unos animales muy interesantes, verdad? _**-Harry pensó que no debía de saber aun lo referente al vacío legal con las posesiones de su padrino-

**_Aunque eso quizás tenga que esperar ahora mismo estoy en una misión que me encomendó Dumbledore y no sé si llegare al comienzo de las clases, por cierto Grawp, te manda saludos y está ansioso por verte junto con "Hermy". _**

**_Sé que tus tíos no te cuidan como deberían por eso como regalo de cumpleaños te he mandado un gran pastel de calabaza, espero que te guste_**. -Menos mal que la Sra. Weasly siempre le manda cosas buenas. -pensó-****

**_Nos vemos espero verte pronto en Hogwarts y también porque no en mis clases de EXTASIS, aunque no se todavía si estas matriculado en ella._**

**_Hagrid._**

¿Un pastel? Nunca ha sido un buen cocinero, eso era bien sabido, pero sin duda esta vez se había superado estaba tan duro que casi seguro no se podría partir ni usando el hechizo Diffiendo. Dejando apartado el "mal trago" –y nunca mejor dicho- se dirigió hacia la siguiente que pertenecía a la Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor…

_**Querido Sr. Potter:**_

_**Estoy muy orgullosa de usted ha obtenido una de las mejores calificaciones de su casa solo superado por la Sra. Granger, yo al igual que el resto de docentes de la institución estamos gratamente sorprendidos, quizás el más sorprendido por sus notas sea el Profesor Snape, aunque no sé si gratamente. Lo que me recuerda que ha de elegir sus clases para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S (**_**_EXámenes _****_Terribles de _****_Alta _****_Sabiduría e _****_Invocaciones _****_Secretas), ha de escoger un mínimo de 4, pero eso en su caso no será problema._**

_**Dejando las felicitaciones académicas de lado tengo el placer de comunicarle que dadas sus calificaciones y que es el miembro que más tiempo lleva en el equipo de **_**_quidditch, se le ha elegido como el nuevo Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Como es lógico todos los Decretos Institucionales han sido revocados por lo que podrá volver a jugar este año. Su escoba que fue confiscada el año pasado esta en el colegio le será entregada al comienzo de curso. Por supuesto espero que este año también ganemos la Copa de Quidditch, sería una pena no tenerla en mi despacho_**

**_Y por último es que debido a la renuncia del Sr. Weasly ha sido usted el seleccionado para ser el que cubra el puesto libre, aunque es posible que ya lo supiera si leyó la carta del Director Dumbledore antes, sinceramente, no creo que haya podido resistirse a decírselo._**

**_Casi se me olvida con la emoción de las otras noticias, solo era desearle un Feliz Cumpleaños Sr. Potter._**

**_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_******

**_Sub- Directora, Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._**

Ufff, eso sí que eran buenas noticias, podría volver a jugar al quidditch, sin duda de las mejores del día, tenía previsto hablar con la Profesora para comentar su suspensión pero ahora ya no era necesario y encima con un premio increíble, sería el CAPITAN del equipo. -Cuando se entere Ron sin duda de la va a dar algo, pensó-.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la noticia de su escoba, como podría haberse olvidado de ella su querida "Saeta de Fuego", un regalo de Sirius, si antes era especial, ahora sin duda lo era mucho más pues era de las pocas cosas que quedaban de él.

Se acerco al siguiente paquete y era pesado parece ser que por un par de libros sino llega a ser porque había visto la letra de Remus, sin duda hubiera pensado que eran de Hermione.

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_Como has estado últimamente? Sé que mal…Pero bueno tenía que preguntar, supongo que te sentirás igual que yo, tú veías a Sirius como el padre que no has tenido y yo como el hermano que recupere de nuevo. Pero bueno dejemos este tema tan triste tienes que estar alegre, al menos hoy el día de tu cumpleaños, mi regalo por desgracia no te lo voy a poder dar he tenido unos pequeños problemas y no estará como mínimo hasta navidades. Por lo que este ha sido un poco improvisado pero no por ello peor espero. Son 2 libros, o mejor dicho 1 libro y un Álbum de fotos._**

**_El libro de es de DCAO y es de nivel Auror, puede que sea muy avanzado para ti pero deberías mirarlo te puede ser útil en un futuro._**

**_El Álbum quizás sea algo que lo valores más he estado buscando todas las fotos que tenia de los merodeadores y te las he puesto hay, algunas son muy buenas ya las veras. Creo que hará una buena pareja con el que te regalo Hagrid en tu primer año de tus padres._**

**_Una cosa que he pensado que quizás te guste es ver los recuerdos que tengo de James y Sirius, como ese que me comentaste en el pensadero que pertenecía a Snape, se lo podríamos pedir a Dumbledore, yo no tendría ningún problema en enseñarte algunas de las "Travesuras" de los merodeadores._**

**_Bueno eso es todo Harry espero que disfrutes en este día y que nos veamos pronto en el cuartel._**

**_Remus_**

Hummm que será eso que Remus le iba a regalar pero no pudo?...Pero sin duda le intrigaba no solo por lo misterioso del regalo sino por lo que le decía en su carta, Remus sabía que lo que más le importaba era saber cosas de sus padre y un Álbum lleno de fotos de los merodeadores y algunas memorias sin duda seria un regalo difícil de superar, sin duda tendría que intentar sacarle un poco de información sobre el misterioso regalo.

Los siguientes en la lista de cartas fueron los de su familia casi adoptiva, pues si por Molly fuera, sin duda le hubiera hecho un hueco en su casa, se sorprendió al ver que habían 4 cartas, de los Gemelos, Ginny, Ron y la Sra. Molly.

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_Como te has sentido cariño? Espero que bien, aunque sé que es difícil y mas en esa casa espero que te estén cuidando mejor que otros años, sino tendremos que mandar a Moody a visitar a tus tíos._**

**_Solo te pido que no te sientas culpable de lo que paso, el señor oscuro, ha engañado a muchos magos y por desgracia no serás el primero ni el último. Quizás la que más te pueda comprender es mi pequeña Ginny, por lo que paso en su primer año, aunque gracias a ti esa vez, no ocurrió ninguna desgracia._**

**_El próximo día 5 irán a por ti, te vendrás a casa, pues se ha convertido en el cuartel de la orden por el momento, pues __Grimmauld Place no estará disponible hasta que se solucionen algunos problemas de los que supongo serás informado en breve._**

**_Ya solo me queda desearte Felicidades en tu 16ª cumpleaños de parte de todos. Y espero que te guste lo que te he mandando sé que no comes como deberías en esa casa._**

**_También tienes cartas de Ron, Ginny y los Gemelos, pero según me han dicho están dentro de los regalos. Charlie y Bill, me recordaron que te felicitase._**

**_Molly._**

Como siempre la Sr. Weasly le mando un gran surtido de comida esta vez para suerte de Harry, si que tenía una pinta deliciosa, no como la de Hagrid, incluso había gran cantidad de su favorito pastel de frutas. Tras coger un trozo de pastel abrió una gran caja al abrirla se quedo muy sorprendido y un poco aterrado…

Estaba llena de muestras de la empresa de los gemelos en el centro también había una carta por lo que se dispuso a leerla…

**_Queridísimo Potty:_**

**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! Queríamos escribirte a parte de para felicitarte como creo que ya hicimos, para comentarte como van tus inversiones en "Sortilegios Weasley"._**

**_Te hemos mandando todos nuestros nuevos productos para que los veas, no por nada eres nuestro pequeño socio no? A por cierto ten cuidado con la caja verde, yo de ti no la abriría._**

**_Hace poco abrimos una tienda en el callejón Diagon, no es muy grande, pero al menos empezamos a darnos mas a conocer, aunque por ahora lo que sacamos es casi el alquiler, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo caro que es. Quizás nos hayamos precipitado estamos pensando en cerrarla temporalmente y seguir por los pedidos por correo, pero ya veremos._**

**_Por lo que esperamos que hagas la publicidad en Hogwarts y promuevas el uso de productos Weasly en nuestro "querido" colegio._**

**_Fred y George._**

Queridísimo Potty….Estos gemelos cada vez están más locos- pensó Harry- y sin duda lo que le daba miedo era la mencionada "caja verdad" no tocaría nada hasta estar completamente seguro de lo que era cada cosa…

**_Compañero:_**

**_Como va todo? Supongo que no muy bien pues viviendo con esos odiosos muggles no creo que sea la mejor manera de pasar un cumpleaños, pero estoy seguro de que pasara pronto, según me ha dicho mi madre pronto iremos a por ti y podrás estar con tu "Verdadera" familia, hermano._**

**_Siento no haberte escrito en todo este tiempo, pero Dumbledore, nos aconsejo no hacerlo y aunque yo pensaba hacerlo de todos modos para ver como estabas, mi madre me lo prohibió ufff, que mal lo pase me pillo el primer día escribiéndote y me amenazo con castigarme poniéndome a dieta¿te lo puedes creer?, quería matarme de hambre…Solo de pensarlo casi me da algo, creo sinceramente que tras esto mi boggart ya no se convertirá nunca más en una araña._**

**_Bueno y ahora a lo importante que es tu regalo, te he mandado 2 cosas la primera es una caja de ranas de chocolate, supuse que las echarías de menos, a por cierto acuérdate de guardarme los cromos ya tengo casi todos me faltan los más difíciles de conseguir, pero quizás tenga suerte y te sale alguno que merezca la pena, otra cosa es que como veras falta una "Lo Siento". Pero es que las vi y ya sabes… no me puede resistir, recuérdame que te la debo._** – Ja ja ja, siempre igual ron, siempre igual-

**_La otra caja, si la abres veras que dentro hay un pequeña Snitch, me acorde de la memoria que viste en la que tu padre jugaba con una y supuse que te gustaría tener una parecida para practicar tus reflejos, su uso es muy sencillo te la pones en la mano y dices "Actívate", tras eso se convertirá en una Snitch normal y tendrás que atraparla, te aconsejo cerrar la habitación yo la probé en casa y casi la pierdo si no llega a ser por Ginny que leyó las instrucciones._**

**_Y cuando te hayas cansado solo debes extender la mano de nuevo y decir en voz alta "Fin del Juego" la Snitch volverá a tu mano y se quedara desactivada espero que te sea útil y que haga lo que te queda por pasar en casa de tus tíos un poco más tranquilo._**

**_Tú amigo y hermano,_**

**_Ron._**

Esto sí que era nuevo, Harry ya esperaba como casi todos los años algo del equipo de los Chudley Cannons, que era el favorito de ron, pero cuál fue su sorpresa ante semejante regalo ni Hermione podría haber pensado algo mejor sin duda le sería muy útil para entrenar en estos días.

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_Lo primero, Feliz Cumpleaños!, espero que hayas recibido buenos regalos este año por que sin duda necesitas algo que te haga feliz, tras los últimos acontecimientos. Antes de que se me olvide Neville y Luna, me pidieron que te felicitara de su parte, sabes últimamente Luna no hace más que preguntarme por él, creo que ya se le ha pasado lo que sentía por mi hermano y me alegro, pues el cabeza hueca no hace más que pensar en otra aunque no lo quiera admitir. _**

**_No te puedes imaginar cómo ha estado todo el verano preguntándome por si sabía donde había ido de vacaciones Hermione, supongo que con esto te harás una idea de en quien no deja de pensar, verdad? Si supiera que esta con Viktor… Muchas veces he pensado en decírselo pero, ufff su reacción podría ser catastrófica, quizás cuando vengas a casa tú te atrevas a decírselo…_**

**_Aunque he de reconocer que su regalo me ha sorprendido por primera vez te ha regalado algo que no tiene que ver con los Chudley Cannons, aunque si relacionado con el quidditch pero a ti te será útil, yo como no sabía que darte te he mandado esta bolsita guardadora, está encantada para que solo tú puedas sacar cosas de ella, creo que te será útil._**

**_Bueno eso era todo creo, espero verte pronto por casa._**

**_Ginny._**

Hermione se ha ido a pasar las vacaciones con Viktor, eso sí que es una notica, menos mal que Ron no sabe nada sino le da algo a él siempre le ha gustado pero nunca le ha dicho nada, quizás por vergonzoso ha perdido su oportunidad… Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te gusta alguien tienes que lanzarte, no te esperan de por vida...

Lo de Luna y Neville si se lo esperaba mas sobre todo por cómo se comportaban en el departamento de misterios, los dos estaban muy unidos y como dicen en las situaciones críticas es donde más se demuestran los sentimientos… al menos algo bueno paso esa noche.

Harry miro la bolsa y era increíble no más grande que un llavero muggle, pero por dentro estaba agrandada y era más bien del tamaño de un cartera escolar, aparte de llevar un hechizo para que no pese…

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_¡Feliz cumpleaños!, como te han ido estos días?, A mi de maravilla, hace dos semanas me invito Viktor a pasar con él las vacaciones en Bulgaria, me mando una carta diciéndome que le habían pedido que viniera a Inglaterra para hacer una prueba con los "Tutshill Tornados", y por lo que se ve le fue bien pues le han pedido que sea el buscador de reserva._**

**_Llevo desde entonces con el aquí y ufff, es genial hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien incluso hasta he dejado un poco de lado los libros. Lo malo es Ron, no hace más que preguntarme donde estoy¿Te lo puedes creer?, me trata como a una niña de 10 años._**

**_A por cierto espero que te guste mi regalo, es algo bastante especial, a mi Viktor me regalo uno igual. Es un juego de colgantes, se supone que tú te pones uno y el otro se lo das a una persona importante para ti y al cogerlo en tu mano la otra persona este lo lejos que este siente como se calienta su colgante¿No es genial?_**

**_Bueno Harry lo siento pero tengo que despedir que vamos a salir a cenar._**

**_Besos,_**

**_Hermione_**

Valla Hermy, sí que has sorprendido, aunque me alegro que estés tan feliz, pero incluso hasta el punto de dejar de lado los libro?... tendré que preguntarle a Viktor como lo hace para ver si consigo sacarte de la biblioteca… Tu regalo….hummm… se ve… interesante, espero encontrar a alguien especial con quien compartirlo.

**_Estimado Harry:_**

**_Sé que te sorprenderá ver una carta mía, pero con los acontecimientos de los últimos meses en los que he estado muy decaída me hacía falta una buena noticia y sin duda tú cumpleaños lo es, FELICIDADES HARRY._**

**_No te he comprado nada pero, antes de salir del cuartel cogí unas cuantas cosas de Sirius que creo te gustara tener, por que supongo que ya estarás enterado de lo que ha pasado, no?_**

**_Por si no lo sabes Beatrix y Narcisa, han reclamado todas las posesiones de la familia Black tras la muerte de Sirius. Aunque yo con la ayuda de Dumbledore también he iniciado acciones legales, nunca he sido muy decidida para estos temas, pero siento que se lo debo. El hizo mucho por mí y sé que no le gustaría que ellas salieran beneficiadas de su muerte._**

**_Bueno, Harry me despido ya te informare de cómo va lo de la "Familia" Black, pues se que a ti te interesara._**

**_Saludos,_**

**_N.Tonks_**

Gracias Tonks, sin duda tu eres la que mejor sabe cómo me siento con Sirius y me muero de ganas por ver que es lo que sacaste de su casa, espero que esas dos no se lleven nada…y que se obtenga lo más pronto posible la carta que comentaba Dumbledore, sobre las posesiones de Sirius.

Pensando en eso dirigió su vista hacia la última carta que le quedaba, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenía el sello de ministerio, como pensó en un principio sino que era el de Gringgots, el banco de los magos…

Seria esa la carta que todos esperaban? Sería su cumpleaños la fecha indicada y él, la persona correcta?, con esas preguntas corriendo por su cabeza se dispuso a leerla…

**_Estimado Sr. Potter:_**

**_De acuerdo con los deseos del Sr. Sirius Black, le informamos que es el heredero de todas las posesiones de la familia Black._**

**_Por lo cual requerimos su presencia en las Oficinas del callejón Diagon para poner en orden todos los documentos legales, así como para entregarle una carta póstuma que fue dejada a nuestro cuidado para usted._**

**_Como aun es menor de edad, será necesario que le acompañe un mago adulto._**

**_Saludos,_**

**_Ragnok_**

**_Gerente de Gringgots._**

SIIIIIII, fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras la leía, no el hecho de ser el heredero de la familia Black, sino que Beatrix ni Narcisa, podrían poner sus manos encima si hoy había sido un día con noticias excelentes esta sin lugar a dudas era la mejor de todas.

Sin duda tenía que escribir una carta ahora mismo para Dumbledore y mandarla cuanto antes…

Cuando la término se dio cuenta de que aun no había vuelto Hedwig, espero que lo haga pronto y no esté muy enfadada -pensó-.

Como tenía que esperarla se dirigió a guardar las cosas que le habían mandando en su baúl, una vez que ya estaban todas guardadas vio algo que hacía tiempo que no usaba, y que de haberlo hecho le hubiera ahorrado un hecho fatal, la muerte de Sirius.

Allí entre sus manos tenia uno de los espejos gemelos que usaban los merodeadores para comunicarse.

Con cuidado se tumbo en la cama abrazando el espejo, pensando en cuanto echaba de menos su padrino Sirius…

Casi sin querer dijo en voz alta…

"Sirius, porque me dejaste, te hecho tanto de menos"…

Y para su sorpresa a los pocos segundos se escucho una voz proveniente del espejo…

"Hola?..."


	3. Capitulo 3: En Busca de la Familia

**Bueno pues me he escrito otro y he escrito ****mas**** o menos de que ****iran**** otros 8 o 9 ****capitulos**** si eso ya ****mas**** para adelante podre lo que tengo pensado aun será un Spoiler ****incrible****. Hay muchas incoherencias en la historia pero ****weno**** es la primera esta es para aprender después ya me hare una mejor pero vamos la mejor forma de aprender es practicando o no ****xD****. Aunque por ahora de los que he hecho el que ****mas**** me gusta con diferencia es el 1º, y el k menos el de las cartas. En este por ejemplo hay algunas ****kosas**** k no me gustan como por ejemplo si Harry recibe las cartas a las 3Am y contesta a Dumbledore, este ****esta**** en la ****madrigera**** a casi las 4 de la mañana? Que hace hay tan tarde… Arthur lo sabe . Bueno va lo dejo por ahora otro ****dia**** mas **

**Capitulo 3 : En Familia.**

- Quien es?... Sirius?... Eres tu Sirius? –preguntaba Harry al espejo-

- Harry? Eres tu verdad?

- Si soy, pero quien eres tú y de dónde has sacado ese espejo, espero que no se lo compraras a Mundungus, como se le haya ocurrido… -Se paro al ver la cara de una mujer, le era familiar, aunque no sabía de que, de repente se le vino un nombre a la cabeza-. Tonks? Eres tú?

- Si, veo que me has reconocido, menudo susto me has dado, estaba tumbada en la cama y de repente oigo "Porque me dejaste, te hecho tanto de menos" con una voz muy triste, pero como es que podemos hablar por estos espejos?

- Es que son unos espejos gemelos, los usaban mi padre y Sirius en su época de merodeadores, el que tengo yo es de James y el que estas usando tu el de mi padrino. Si quiero comunicarme con el tuyo solo tengo que decir su nombre, pero siento si te desperté no sabía que lo tendrías.

- No te preocupes, estaba despierta no duermo mucho últimamente ando un poco mal, no solo ya por la muerte de Sirius, sino por culpa de mis queridas tías…

- Si si ya sé todo eso leí tu carta, por cierto muy espectacular tu…¿lechuza?

- Es un regalo de Sirius, me lo mando cuando se entero que me gradué para Aurora poco después de fugarse de Azkaban, es un Agapornis o eso ponía en la nota se llama Shanny.

- Ohh, hablando de eso, casi se me olvida tengo una noticia increíble, mira te leeré una carta que acabo de recibir… "_**Estimado Sr. Potter:**____**De acuerdo con los deseos del Sr. Sirius Black**__**… **__**Saludos,**____**Ragnok**____**Gerente de Gringgots**__**."**_

- Es fantástico Harry, ahora ya no habrá problemas hay que informar a Dumbledore cuanto antes, ahora mismo debe de estar en el nuevo cuartel, hoy había reunión.

-Ya, ya lo sé, estoy esperando a que venga Hedwing, ya le escribí una carta pero aun no ha vuelto. Sabes, lo he estado pensando y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, pensaba ir con el profesor, o quizás con Molly, pero ahora que lo pienso lo mejor sería que vinieras tu. Tratándose de Sirius, quien mejor?

- En serio?, puedo ir? La verdad es que me gustaría y estaría encantada de acompañarte.

- Un segundo Nymphadora.

-HARRY!, recuerda que no me gusta que me llamen así, dime Tonks, por favor.

-Perdón Tonks, un segundo ahora vengo.

En ese instante por la ventana entraba Hedwing, se acerco a saludarla y la lechuza le acaricio cariñosamente, menos mal que ya no está enfadada-pensó Harry-.

Cogió la carta de Dumbledore y se la ato a la pata, le dijo para quien era y el lugar donde debía ser entregada, tras lo que salió de nuevo por la venta para un nuevo viaje nocturno.

-Ya estoy, Nymp…Tonks.

- Te has salvado, esta vez te has salvado Potter.

- Ohh, valla eso ha sido una sonrisa, ya me extrañaba a mi creía que no eras la verdadera Tonks, para lo alegre que eres estas demasiado apagada, aunque supongo que yo estaré igual…

- Pues si un poco, lo que más me han sorprendido son tus ojos, los tienes muy oscuros, de hecho no parecen ni verdes.

- Enserio?...Uff esto de no verse los ojos es un problema, nunca sabes de qué color los llevas.

- Jajaja, en serio, que los míos cambien de color es normal porque soy metamorfomaga, pero se me hace extraño verte así.

- Pues ya me podía haber cambiado la cicatriz en vez de los ojos, me gustaba que todo el mundo me dijera que tenía los ojos de mi madre, tú crees que volverán a su color?

-Sinceramente no lo sé Harry, puede que sí, sino siempre podrías usar alguna poción, encantamiento o lo que sería más fácil, una de esas lentillas muggles, para que fueran verdes de nuevo.

-Pero no se… no creo que fuera lo mismo, tu como haces, para cambiar tu apariencia?

-----

Mientras tanto en el sudoeste de Inglaterra, en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo muggle llamado "Ottery St. Catchpole" se encontraba la "Madriguera", hasta hace poco era la casa de la familia Weasley, pero reciente mente se había convertido también en la sede de "La Orden del fénix".

Aunque el lugar ya era muy seguro gracias al encantamiento Fidelius, que se había puesto, pero nunca se tiene la suficiente protección o eso es lo que siempre decía Dumbledore en las reuniones, por lo que se tenía pensado poner otros hechizos de protección, como el de Anti-apariciones o Anti-Trasladadores, aparte de esos dos ya típicos, habían otros más extraños, de hecho solo Albus podía crear estos y eran muy útiles sobre todo dado los últimos acontecimientos uno era para protegerse de los Animagos, así no tendrían que preocuparse por tener ratas por la casa y el que sorprendió a todos era para protegerse por si alguien intentaba usar una poción-multijugos haciendo pasar por un miembro.

Cuando ya estaban puestas la mayoría de las protecciones, el profesor se giro al sentir que algo se acercaba desde la lejanía, se quedo un poco sorprendido al ver que se trataba de Hedwing, la lechuza de Harry, la verdad es que no esperaba la respuesta tan pronto y menos que supiera donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Pero aun así, hay estaba escrito en la carta…

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, La Madriguera.

Tras entregar la carta, Hedwing, partió de nuevo para encontrarse con su dueño, dejando aun intrigado Dumbledore que se dispuso a leer la carta.

_**Querido Director Dumbledore:**_

_**Tengo muchas cosas que comentarle, así que iré poco a poco, lo primero es agradecerle por el tiempo "libre" que me dio, tras la vuelta de Hogwarts sin duda era algo que necesitaba para centrarme. Respecto a las clases de Occlumencia, yo le iba a comentar lo mismo cuando lo viera, pero eso sí, sin el Profesor Snape, me da igual quien sea menos él, aunque por supuesto si es usted quien me enseña mucho mejor.**_

_**Veo que este año tendremos un nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, espero que el de este año sea bueno, pues solo hemos tenido a Remus como profesor decente, Moody también lo hizo bien, hasta que intento matarme.**_

_**La idea del club de duelo también me gusta mucho y siendo al AD le gustara saber que continuamos aunque sea con un cambio de nombre, aunque si no le importa prefiero ser el presidente junto a Ron y Hermione, pues la idea fue de los 3 y sin ellos, no hubiera sido posible .**_

_**Respecto a lo del tema de Sirius, me alegra informarle que no será necesario cambiar a la Orden de sitio, pues he recibido una carta de Gringgots y parece ser que yo era esa persona especial, por si quiere verla le incluyo también la carta.**_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo, quizás respecto a lo de que vienen por mí el día 5, pensaba que como hay que arreglar lo de Sirius…Podrían venir antes… No aguanto estar en esta casa.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Harry**_

El Profesor se quedo muy sorprendido por todo lo que la carta decía, casi contestaba a todas las preguntas que le hizo y sin duda lo mejor era lo de Gringgots, saber que el tema estaría en breve solucionado le tranquilizaba, así no tendrían que molestar mas a los Weasley y podrían volver a Grimmauld Place.

Tras leer la carta adjunta, se dirigió hacia el Sr. Arthur, le explico lo ocurrido y decidieron que lo mejor sería solucionar el tema lo antes posible por lo que irían a por Harry mañana después de comer.

Como Hedwing ya se había ido y quería informar a Harry antes de que se acostara el método más rápido era con Fawkes.

FAWKES – Dijo en voz alta el profesor.

Y a los pocos segundos envuelto en llamas apareció el conocido Fénix del director, le dio una pequeña nota y le dijo que se la llevara a Harry, tras lo cual despareció igual que había venido.

-----

- Cambiar la apariencia para mi es fácil Harry, solo tengo que hacer una imagen mental de cómo estoy ahora mismo, y pensar en cómo quiero estar. Parece fácil, pero hasta para una metamorfomaga es difícil al principio aparte de que se ve afectado por el estado de ánimo de la persona por eso ahora por mucho que quiera no puedo cambiarme mucho.

-Y puede que sea por eso que me hayan cambiado a mí los ojos? Puedo ser un Metamorfomago, Tonks?

- No creo, ya te hubieras dado cuenta no creo que sea la primera vez que te sientes triste o me equivoco?

-Tienes razón, no es la primera vez que me encuentro un poco mal, de hecho en esta casa nunca he sido muy feliz, pero lo de Sirius ha sido muy diferente saber que ha muerto y encima por mi culpa me hundió mucho, aunque estas semanas me han hecho bastante bien aun sigo un poco tocado.

De repente en la habitación alado de la cama de Harry, aparecieron unas grandes llamas rojas, por lo que instintivamente lo primero que hizo fue girarse para coger la varita que tenía a su lado y apunto hacia el origen del fuego, pero este ya no estaba ahí, había sido cambiando por el increíble Fénix del director que entre sus garras llevaba una pequeña nota que dejo encima de la cama de Harry y volvió a desparecer de la misma espectacular forma que apareció.

Cogió la nota y la leyó atentamente, era corta pero muy concisa y con muy buenas noticas: " Harry iremos mañana a por ti después de comer, estate preparado y avisa a tus tíos. Dumbledore"

Aun estaba celebrando la noticia cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

-Harry…. Harry, estas hay?

-Si si perdona Tonks, era Fawkes, y me traía una nota de Dumbledore, vendrán mañana a por mí por lo que se ve quiere aclarar el tema cuanto antes de Sirius.

-Pues si es lo mejor, estoy deseando ver la cara de mis tías cuando se enteren, aunque si no las veo tampoco es que me importara mucho la verdad.

-Jejeje, te comprendo, lo más seguro es que vallamos mañana o pasado mañana a Gringgots, por lo que deberías prepararte tu también porque aun me acompañaras, no?

-Por supuesto, ahora que me lo has ofrecido no te puedes echar a tras, asique ni lo intentes.

-Oh valla Nymphadora, no conocía tu lado malo.

-Tu sigue llamándome así y lo conocerás mas de lo que querrías :P.

- Bueno creo que va siendo hora de que me acueste que son casi las 5 AM y tengo un poco de sueño.

- No me mientas Harry, solo quieres dormirte para estar cuanto menos tiempo posible en esa casa si por ti fuera te quedarías durmiendo hasta la hora de comer.

-Jajaja, la verdad es que sí, estoy deseando de salir de esta casa, bueno ya nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches Tonks.

-Buenas noches Harry.

Volvió a guardar con cuidado el espejo en su baúl y se acostó de nuevo en la cama sino llega a ser porque venían mañana a por él se hubiera quedado todo el día pensando en todas las cosas que se había enterado hoy, pero sin duda eso tenía que esperar.

La noche paso tranquila, y para sorpresa de Harry, también lo hizo la mañana, pues cuando se despertó sus tíos ya estaban terminando de comer, por lo que se ve el castigo de Vernon de ayer le vino mejor de lo esperado.

Miro la hora y eran casi las 4Pm, sin duda sus tíos le estaban castigando sin comer hoy, pero no es algo que le importase seguro que la Molly, estaba más que dispuesta a prepararle algo.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajo hacia el comedor para ir a avisar a sus tíos que se iría hoy de la casa, pero nada más asomar por la cocina, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya era hora muchacho, pero siento decirte que se ha pasado la hora de la comida, asique hasta la noche nada, pero bueno haz algo útil por una vez en tu vida y ves a abrir la puerta que están llamando.

Harry sin mirar a su querido tío, se dirigió hacia la puerta al abrir allí estaba una mujer de unos 20 ó 21 quizás, a la que hacía muy poco que había visto.

-TONKS!, que haces tú aquí?

-Hummm pues si no me he equivocado de casa, que no creo, he venido a recogerte me encomendaron esa misión esta mañana, bueno más bien la pedí yo , como ahora tengo los días libres así al menos salía un poco de casa.

-Días libres? Y eso? No eras Aurora?

- Si si, lo era y bueno lo sigo siendo solo que ahora mismo estoy con una licencia, para ser Auror tienes que estar al 100 tanto física como mentalmente y tras lo de Sirius me dieron un permiso, pero pronto volveré al servicio activo, creía que te lo comente ayer. Y bueno estás listo para irnos?

- Si un segundo subo por el baúl y nos vamos.

Se dirigió a su habitación en el segundo piso cogió su baúl y le dijo a su compañera donde iría, aunque en realidad no hacía falta pues era muy lista y siempre había podido encontrarle, la lechuza al saber su destino salió volando por la ventana y con todo ya listo Harry cogió la jaula de Hedwing y su baúl y bajo hacia la entrada de la casa.

En la puerta estaban sus tíos y Tonks.

-TU NIÑO!!, se puede saber que hace ESTA cosa rara aquí – dijo señalando a Tonks.

- Disculpe, señor pero no consiento que me hable así, llámeme Tonks, o mejor aun Sra. Tonks –En ese momento la cara de Vernon se ponía roja de furia, tanto que no podía ni hablar por lo que siguió Petunia-.

-Harry!, nos puedes explicar que hace aquí TU…-Dijo también señalando a Tonks, sin saber cómo clasificarla.

-Ha venido a buscarme te lo iba a decir ahora, me han dado ya permiso para irme de la casa asique no me tendréis que ver hasta el verano que viene y si por mi fuera ya no me veríais mas quizás tenga suerte y así sea.

-Que te vas ya? Tan pronto? Si apenas has estado un mes.

-Si tía me voy ya, y si lo dices así parece hasta que me fueras a echar de menos. Por cierto Tonks, como nos iremos?

- Con un traslador Harry, me lo dio el Dumbledore y nos llevara directamente a la madriguera es lo más seguro.

- Un traslador? Yo pensaba que con el Fidelius no se podía a no ser que el mismo diera permiso personalmente.

-Y así es, pero el hechizo y todas las demás protecciones han sido quitadas, por que pronto volveremos a Grimmauld Place.

- Uff espero que yo me pueda quedar en la madriguera no me gustaría volver a esa casa al menos por un tiempo. Bueno tía, tío, cerdito, nos veremos el verano que viene.

- Toca esta botella Harry.

Tras tocarla, siento la ya conocida, presión en el estomago que tiraba de él como si lo hubieran pescado con una caña, fue absorbido por el traslador hasta llegar al salón de la madriguera.

Al levantarse del suelo aun, un poco mareado por el viaje se encontró envuelto en un increíble abrazo al tiempo que oía de fondo un…


	4. Capitulo 4: Al fin en casa

**Bueno … Casi 4 meses han pasado creo :S o no sé por ahí ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que escribí algo xD, hoy otra tarde que no tenia na que hacer me he escrito esto, es bastante cortito, pero weno algo es algo a ver si me pongo "en serio" y le doy un poko de caña xD que ya tengo mucho guion escrito desde hace tiempo pero me da pereza . Solo decir que si alguien se digna a leerlo, y quiere opinar algo sobre el fic que me lo diga y ya veré si lo pongo, supongo que si por qué no xD. Siempre y cuando sea una idea buena…No me digáis por ejemplo que Harry es metamorfomago y se transforma en pansy para ligar con Draco, eso sería un poko…askeroso , no me gustan ese tipo de historias, salvo cosas así lo k kerias xD.**

**Weno va eso es todo en un par de días como muy tarde estará la continuación hasta que llegan a gringots, mínimo xD, aunque este capítulo en realidad es muy lento y no pasa nada en especial solo se dan datos sin importancia ¿Aparente?...Saludos **

_**Capitulo 4: Al fin en casa**_

- Harry Potter, Señor!! – dijo una voz emocionada y alegre.

- DOBBY!! – grito la Sr. Weasley.

Al instante el elfo, se separo de un salto por haber hecho enfadar a su nueva ama o al menos eso creía él.

-No te preocupes Dobby, mi madre siempre quiere ser la primera en saludar a Harry, ves – comentaba el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a donde Molly estaba abrazándolo maternalmente.

- Me alegro de verte Harry, cielo. Arthur y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti y no era para menos, mira como te ves en este mes has cambiado mucho, aunque no tienes mal aspecto, has crecido casi tanto como Ron, aunque estas mas fuerte ¿como te encuentras?, comes bien Harry, cielo? Vamos mama, déjalo respirar –interrumpió Ron-.

- Valla recibimiento que has tenido, todos se quieren tirar a tus brazos- decía Ron, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda- ahora ya solo queda mi hermana… Por cierto pobre Tonks, todo el mundo saludando a Harry y nos hemos olvidado de ella. Ohhh Tonks cariño lo siento – dijo rápidamente la Molly mientras le daba la bienvenida-.

-Gracias Ron, al menos alguien se dio cuenta de que también estaba aquí, ahora me toca a mi saludar.

En ese mismo instante se acerco a Ron le dio un gran abrazo muy parecido al de Molly y un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Valla, Tonks, a mi no me saludaste así…-comento Harry.

-Celoso? –Decía ron, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban- Emmm…no claro que no –contesto Harry también levemente sonrojado.

-Dobby.

-Si señora?-contesto el elfo.

-Podrías llevar las cosas de Harry a la habitación de Ron, por favor.

- Claro. – Y silenciosamente desapareció junto al equipaje.

-Bueno, Harry cariño vamos a la cocina seguro que tienes hambre.

- La verdad es que si cuando me he levantado mis tíos ya habían terminado de comer y hasta la hora de la cena me dijeron que no podría comer nada… Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, no es el primer día que me quedo sin comer…

-COMO!!, Arrggg esos muggles, son peores que un grupo de mortifagos mira que tratarte así…A ti además con lo buen chico que eres siempre preocupados por los demás…Como se entere Moody- decía Molly mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

-Uff, Ron tu madre a veces da miedo de verdad, un poco más y se va a casa de mis tíos y los hechiza aunque luego se tenga que enfrentar a todo Azkaban ella sola.

-Eso… –decía ron mientras señalaba a su madre- va eso no es nada, si hubieras visto como se puso cuando los gemelos le dijeron que no terminarían los EXTASIS, pero los comprendo viendo cómo va su tienda.

Mientras los tres iban entrando en la cocina y veían como la Sra. Weasly rápidamente preparaba algo. Salieron al jardín donde se veía a los gemelos desgnomizando el jardín.

Eso- dijo ron mientras miraba a sus hermanos- eso, si que te tiene que dar miedo pobres gemelos, llevan castigados una semana y aun siguen igual, mama no les deja hacer magia en casa cada vez que llegan de la tienda les quita varitas y los manda a hacer trabajos por la casa como limpiar y cosas así, nunca la había visto tan enfada, según me han dicho están pensado en irse a vivir fuera de casa pero con el alquiler de la tienda no les llega asique por ahora tienen que aguantarse.

-----

En la cocina ajenos a la conversación que mantenían los chicos se encontraban, Molly y Tonks hablando.

-Sabes Molly, el otro día fui a ver a Podmore, acaba de salir de Azkaban y está realmente mal esa prisión es horrible, y pensar que se tiro 6 meses allí por ayudar a la Orden.

-Ohhh, si si querida lo recuerdo, como se llamaba…-Sturgis, contesto Tonks- O si si eso Sturgis, no sé como hubiera reaccionado yo si le hubiera pasado eso a Arthur, solo de pensarlo…

-Bueno menos mal, aunque lo de Arthur fue casi peor, si no llega a ser por Harry…

-No entiendo la familia de ese chico, con lo bueno que es… ya casi a salvado la vida a casi toda nuestra familia 1 vez y con lo numerosa que es!.

-Si, es un gran chico aunque yo lo recordaba no se diferente… Lo veo muy cambiado, mas…

- Hola mama, o valla Tonks¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Ginny, pues he venido a traer a Harry, asique ahora mismo me iré por que quiero ir a hablar con Dumbledor sobre un asunto.

-A Harry?, Esta aquí? –Decía mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo-.

-Vamos Ginny cariño, no hace falta que te arregles tanto, seguro que le pareces muy guapa así como…-MAMA!

- Aparte no lo hacía por eso era por…que tenia…algo en el pelo, yo por si no lo sabías, tengo novio y ahora que lo dices voy a escribirle. –Decía Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia el salón, a medio camino se acordó de algo-MAMA!-chillo Ginny- SI RON Y HARRY VAN A JUGAR A QUIDDITCH DILE QUE ME AVISE QUE QUIERO JUGAR YO TAMBIEN!.

En ese momento entraban Harry y Ron, por la puerta por lo que su hermano antes de esperar a que su madre contestara se lanzo él.

-TE AVISAREMOS, Y DALE SALUDOS TOMMY.

-GINNY, RON!,QUE OS HE DICHO DE GRITAR EN CASA SINO QUEREIS ACABAR COMO VUESTROS HERMANOS YA SABEIS…

-Si, mama, perdón –contesto ron rápidamente, ahora mismo solo con nombrar a los gemelos sabía que no era bueno seguir con el tema o sería MUCHO peor-.

-Toma, Harry cariño aquí tienes algo de comer no es mucho pero luego está la cena.

-Mucho… Sra. Weasly, si esto es casi lo que comía en 2 días en casa de mis tíos.

-Harry, mejor que no nombres a tus tíos estando en esta casa a mi madre no le caen muy bien ya sabes –le susurro Ron al oído, mientras Harry asentía con la boca llena-.

Mientras Harry seguía comiendo Molly, Tonks y Ron, seguían hablando de diversas cosas, como la tienda de los gemelos, de la que su madre parecía que estaba orgullosa por ellos por lo bien que les iba aunque los castigara…según ella solo era porque se hicieran más responsables y no dejaran las cosas a medias, también hablaron de el novio de Ginny, al que solo Ron sabia quien era, Tommy, ni Harry que también iba a Howgarts lo sabía y eso que era su compañero de cuarto, Dean Thomas.

Tras terminar, Harry se dirigió con los platos hacia el fregadero dispuestos a limpiarlos, pero se detuvo al ver la cara que le puso la Sr. Weasly, no era de enfado, sino mas bien algo así como mientras estés en mi casa no permitiré que limpies 1 solo plato.

Después de una buena comida y con las energías repuestas, se dirigió hacia Ron a ver si quería jugar un poco.

-Hey Ron, vamos fuera a jugar un rato¿Te apetece?

-Apetecerme? Estás loco, como no iba yo a querer jugar al quidittch…

-GINN…-Ejem…Ejem-Vo…Voy a subir a avisar a Ginny.

-Si mejor será subir –contesto su madre mientras ron se perdía por las escaleras-.

-Yo lo mejor será que me valla Molly, aun tengo que ver si consigo encontrar a Dumbledore para hablar sobre algunos temas de la Orden- contesto Tonks, mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor para usar la chimenea-.

-Tonks!...Si Molly?

-Es que Dumbledore, va a venir esta noche a cenar por qué tiene que hablar con Harry sobre el tema de gringgots, te lo digo por si te quieres quedar a cenar también, como ese es un asunto que a ti también te afecta.

-Enserio? Pues entonces si me quedare, así de paso veo también como juegan al Quidittch, por lo que he oído Harry es especialmente bueno.

-No tanto como dicen…soy un jugador normal- contesto Harry levemente sonrojado que estaba escuchando la conversación.-

-Normal? Vamos Harry, eres el Buscador más joven en la historia de Quidittch en Howgarts, y siempre en todos los partidos has atrapado la Snitch – Contesto Ginny que en ese momento acababa de entrar con su hermano por la puerta.-

-Si si Ginny, ya sabemos que te estudias la vida de Harry, pero no querías jugar, pues menos hablar y vamos fuera…

-RON!

-QUE!, es la verdad, o no? –Tras eso, Ginny salió malhumorada hacia el jardín.

-Eyy! Ron te pasaste parece que se enfado de verdad.

-Na! Ya verás como cuando salgamos fuera ni se acuerda, por cierto Harry, donde está tu escoba? No la vi cuando llegaste.

-Pues la verdad es que espero que este en Howgarts, pero no estoy seguro al final el año pasado no la recupere, y espero que este perfecta porque…fue…

- Si ya ya lo sé un regalo de Sirius- Harry asintió- Ohhh, espera tengo una idea!.DOBBY! Puedes venir.

Tras un leve Clank!, apareció el antiguo elfo de los malfoy detrás suya.

-Llamaba el Amigo del Sr. Harry Potter a Dobby?

-Dobby, soy Ron recuerdas?

-Si Amigo del Sr. Harry Potter, contesto el asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Va…Olvídalo es imposible, pero bueno lo que te quería preguntar es si habías visto en Howgarts la escoba del "Gran Sr. Harry Potter" –Ron!, contesto Harry mientras miraba con cara como diciendo con que me llame uno así sobra¿no crees?

-Ohhh si si, señor Dobby la vio señor, y se la dio a la Sub-Directora ella la pidió.

-Ahhh, es verdad McGonagall me lo comento en la carta que me dijo que sería el Capitán de Griffindor.

-Que!!! CAPITAN?...Y me lo dices así eso es mi Sueño ser capitán de Quidittch y ganar la copa, aun me acuerdo cuando lo vi en ese espejo que me mostraste.

-Bueno vamos a fuera a jugar Ron, por cierto, tienes alguna escoba para prestarme?

-Supongo que sí, están las Barredoras 5 de los gemelos si ellos no van a jugar puedes usar una de esas…

-Qué? No van a jugar… Podría dejarlos jugar un rato Sra. .Weasly?- Pregunto Harry mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hummm… está bien diles que si quieren pueden jugar y descansar hoy hasta mañana, o ya veremos… pero si, pueden jugar si quieren.

-Uff, amigo eso es malo para ti si ellos juegan tendrás que usar mi vieja Estrella Fugaz, y es tan lenta que te adelantan hasta las mariposas, pero bueno… voy a mi habitación a cogerla, tu sal afuera y avisa a los gemelos. Toma saca la mía- dijo mientras le entregaba su nueva Barredora 11.

Tras eso, Harry se dirigió hacia el jardín acompañado de Tonks, con ganas de volver a subirse en la escoba tras casi 4 meses como mínimo sin poder hacerlo¿Se acordaría de volar?


	5. Capitulo 5: El dia pasa Volando

**IMPORTANTE LEER: Bueno este ****capitulo**** lo odio de hecho no ****esta**** ni terminado , os ****dareis**** cuenta al leerlo que no este hecho como los demás, lo intente pero me desesperaba no ****sabia**** bien como poner a los gemelos es difícil tenerlos en conversaciones, la verdad xD, y también lo que no ****sabia**** como poner bien eran las reuniones con los mortifagos aquí hay una ****esta**** hecha muy Light para que os hagáis una idea de cómo seria, pero se me hace difícil meterme dentro de para hacer bien a los mortifagos y sobre todo a Voldemort.**

**Por eso quería preguntaros a alguno si ****sabeis**** de alguna historia donde estén bien ****desarolladas**** las reuniones estas, o donde se vea bastante a ****fred**** y George para hacerme una idea de cómo se mueven por que en mi historia salen bastante y me gustaría ponerlos, sino veo como los acabe quitando. ****Podeis**** decirme las historias en los ****reviews**** si ****poneis**** o mandarme un email a sino pues agregándome al ****msn**** con como queráis nos vemos **

_**Capitulo 5: El día pasa "Volando"**_

Tras salir al jardín se dirigió hacia donde estaban los gemelos.

-Hey como les va?, ya veo que les gusta lo de ayudar en casa, nunca hubiera pensado eso de vosotros….el "Terror de Howgarts" haciendo tareas de limpieza…

-Valla valla, si es nuestro pequeño socio el Sr.Potty –contesto Fred-.

-Si y por lo que nos dice parece ser que quiere ser el que pruebe nuestros nuevos productos.-esta vez fue George.

-Parece ser que tiene envidia de Ron. –Y ahora fueron ambos a la vez, mientras sonrían pensando que invento podrían probar en Potty-.

-Vamos vamos chicos, no poneros así solo era una broma aparte no he venido para hacer de cobaya, solo quería preguntaros si os aparece jugar un poco al quidittch, le he preguntado a vuestra madre y ha dicho que podíais descansar hoy y quizás también mañana que se lo pensaría.

-Enserio…?..No nos…

-mientes?, verdad?

-Claro que no, desde que llegue a este casa una de las cosas que aprendí es a no jugar con tu madre, jamás diría algo así si no me lo hubiera dicho ella.

-Ves te dije que hacíamos bien al elegirle, es nuestro SALVADOR!

-Sii, tenías razón, primero salva nuestro negocio y ahora nuestras vidas hicimos bien al dársela

-Sin duda, de eso estaba seguro

-Heee heee de que habláis, cuando os ponéis así me dais miedo lo sabíais?

-Pues de que vamos a hablar de la llave donde la has metido?

-Llave? Que llave, no me disteis ninguna llave solo una caja llena bromas aunque no la pude mirar mucho.

-Valla no ha visto la caja…

-O quizás si que la ha visto pero le dio miedo

-Si tienes razón quizás no sea tan Gryffindor como creíamos

-También, recuerda que el sombrero quería mandarlo a Slytherin

-Cierto, te lo imaginas a Potty, con Grabbe y Goyle detrás suya Arrggg..

- Heeeyy alto alto, yo soy un Gryffindor, de que caja hablan?

-Pues la de la carta, la caja Verde que te nombramos.

-Ahhh esa, normal que no la abriera, poneros en mi lugar, una caja entregada por vosotros que decís que es muy peligrosa, la hubierais abierto?

-Mirándolo de ese modo quizás tenga razón puede que nos pasamos en la carta

-No se puede ser, le decimos lo que lleva? O esperamos a ver si es lo suficientemente valiente para abrirla.

-Digámoselo, si ya que sabe que es inofensiva ha perdido la gracia.

-Está bien

-Bueno pues esa caja lleva la llave de la tienda que hemos alquilado en el Callejón Diagon, y todo ha sido gracias a los 1000 Galeones que nos diste, por lo que tenias dentro la llave y una carta, en la que te preguntábamos si quieras ser nuestro socio. Asique bueno dinos que opinas?

-Socios vuestros? Pues no se a mí el dinero no me ha importado nunca lo sabéis yo prefiero tener una familia que una cámara en Gringgots, pero bueno me parece bien, de paso os daré acceso a mi cámara para que cojáis lo que necesitéis para nuevos inventos y mi parte la podéis meter hay también, que os parece?

-La verdad? Perfecto….Nosotros te queríamos pedir de paso un préstamo los 1000 galeones ya nos los hemos gastado casi y aunque hemos ganado bastante el alquiler del local es bastante caro pero es el único que había intentamos negociar el precio pero en Gringgots nos dijeron que el dueño había muerto recientemente por lo que no hemos podido.

En ese momento llegaron de la cocina Tonks, Ginny y Ron, en cuanto llegaron los gemelos se callaron pues no querían que sus hermanos se enteraran de los negocios que tenían con Harry, Ron le dio a Harry su vieja escoba y sus hermanos cogieron las suyas.

Se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde tenían construido una especie de campo de quidittch, aunque más bien lo que había era un poste muy alto del que colgaban 3 viejas ruedas de coche, que hacían de aros.

-Bueno ya estamos ahora solo hacer los equipos pero somos 5 como lo haremos no tenemos para dos equipos

-Bueno no pasa nada Harry, hemos jugado muchas veces así –contesto ron.

-Si es fácil, se coge al guardián eso lo puedo hacer mi hermano, porque es demasiado lento para ser cazador y muy débil para ser golpeador.

-QUE!!!, Yo no soy ni lento ni débil, aparte mi escoba es más rápida que la tuya y cuando quieras hacemos la prueba Fred.

-No te enfades Ron, ya sabes cómo es…. Aparte sabes que tiene razón….

-GEORGE!, déjalo que sino al final no podremos jugar.

-No hace falta que me defiendas Ginny, yo puedo solo aparte jugare de guardián me gusta más y no es porque lo digan ellos.

-Bueno entonces ya está, de guardián Ron, como haremos los equipos?

-Es fácil Fred y George, serán los golpeadores, e irán uno contigo y el otro conmigo que seremos los cazadores, aunque ellos también pueden actuar de cazador.

-Hummm no está mal…

-Esto… Me parece que se olvidan de mí, no creen?

-Oh valla Tonks, tu vas a jugar?

-Por supuesto sino para que me he traído la escoba de casa.

-Pues eso si que cambia los planes ahora ya no sé como lo podremos hacer

-Bueno lo mejor será que valla un bateador-cazador para cada equipo y luego otro bateador, imparcial –contesto Harry.-

-Si bueno la verdad es que no está mal.

-Entonces empecemos yo iré con Harry –dijo George

-Qué? Voy yo esto más cerca

-Si pero yo lo dije antes

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero él me prefiere a mí, no es así?

-Bueno la verdad es que los dos sois muy buenos, pero creo que me quedare con Tonks.

-Te quedas con Tonks? –pregunto Ginny

-Si creo que ella es mejor, de todos modos te quedas con ella porque esta mas buena que nosotros, no?

-Claro-contesto Harry sin pensarlo

-QUE!!- dijeron todos a la vez

- Pues eso que me quedo con Tonks, para no tener que elegir entre vosotros no me quiero llevar mal con ninguno.

-Ya claro…

-Bueno pues empecemos….

-----

Mientras en la Madriguera se divertían jugando al Quidittch, en la mansión de la ilustre casa de los Malfoy, tenía lugar una reunión en la que el tema principal de la misma era Harry, o como allí lo nombraban Potter.

-Estas segura de esa información Bella? Ya sabes lo que pasara si estas equivocada…

-Si mi Lord, estoy segura, como ya le dije fui al banco para conseguir el dinero de la familia Black, tal y como nos ordeno a Narcisa y a mí, pero al preguntar al estúpido duende, me dijo que ya había llegado el momento de entregar el mensaje al heredero y encima de la mesa vi el sobre para Potter, Y ayer era su cumpleaños asique estoy segura de que es el…..

-… Aparte de que "pregunte" a un duende y este me confirmo lo que suponía es el que Sirius dejo como heredero, aparte de que según parece esta citado para mañana en el banco.

- Hummm…. Está bien Bella, entonces mañana iras al banco y mataras a Potter, era un placer que me quería guardar, yo, pero bueno me has servido bien te daré ese Honor, eso sí, no lo desaproveches, sino, morirá otra persona….

-----

Llevaban jugando más de 2 horas, iban ganando el equipo de Tonks y Harry por bastante iban 210-130, Harry, había demostrado ser muy bueno como cazador, casi tanto o más que buscador y Tonks por su parte era una bateadora excelente, según decía había jugado en el equipo de su casa en ese puesto.

Decidieron que el equipo que llegara a 250 puntos ganaba por lo que como era lógico gano el formado por Tonks y Harry.

Entraron en la casa y Molly, les dijo que sacaran la mesa al jardín por que hoy eran muchos y no podrían comer dentro. Tras colocarlo todo se pusieron a cenar junto con Dumbledore y Lupin por lo que en total eran unos 9.

Tras cenar se pusieron a hablar sobre todo Dumbledore, Lupín, Tonks y Harry, querían saber con quien iría y les comento que irían con Tonks, a todos les pareció bien y organizaron las rondas que harían por el callejón, tras estar hablando hasta tarde Harry se fue a acostar, poco después se fueron los demás.

Al despertarse Harry se dirigió a la cocina donde ya estaban hablando Tonks y Molly, le hizo unas tostadas con un zumo y tras eso se levanto para irse, se agarro a Tonks para desaparecerse y se fueron, no sin antes escuchar un comentario de la Sr. Weasly de que se veían bien los dos abrazados, y algo más que no lograron entender pues ya habían desaparecido


	6. Capitulo 6: Una mañana en el Callejón D

**Este capitulo es la continuación del anterior, esta un poco mejor escrito, o eso creo xD, ahora pa que os parezca mejor el otro , este esta hasta que entran en Gringots, la verdad es que dije que hasta aquí estaría hace como 15 dias, pero esque llevo bastante tiempo con el anterior y al final no me ha salido ya veis como kedo xD, menos mal que ahora son dos mas sencillos :P. Weno eso nos vemos xD y Please, ayuda con Voldy, y los gemelos **

_**Capitulo 6: Una mañana en el Callejón Diagon.**_

Una vez que los dos se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon, aun abrazados, se miraron mutuamente por lo que al verse en esa situación los dos se sonrojaron y se pusieron bastante nerviosos, se separaron rápidamente y cada uno se puso a mirar hacia un lado mientras por su mente pasaban las palabras de Molly antes de desaparecerse - ¿Se veían bien mientras estaban abrazados?-.

Aun con esa imagen formada en su cabeza Harry se giro para preguntarle algo.

-Oye Tonks, vamos hacia el Banco.

- Ohh, si claro, vamos cuanto antes mejor – Decía Tonks, mientras se quitaba esa escena de su cabeza.

De camino al banco vieron como el callejón poco a poco iba cobrando vida, aun no había mucha gente por la calle debía de ser bastante pronto pasaron por bastantes tiendas y la mayoría o estaban cerradas o las estaban abriendo en este momento. Hasta que a lo lejos divisaron el gran banco del mundo mágico Gringgots, según muchos uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo. Conforme se iban acercando se dieron cuenta de que las puertas estaban cerradas.

Al llegar Tonks se quedo un poco confusa pues ella no sabía que el banco cerrara, por lo que se acerco al duende que había en la puerta.

-Perdone

-Si? Que quiere?- contesto rudamente el duende-.

-Sabe usted porque está cerrado el Banco?

Pregunto Tonks intentado ser amable aunque por las contestaciones y la cara que ponía el duende cada vez le costaba más.

-Usted es que no lee los periódicos señorita? Desde que se hizo pública la noticia de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a regresado. El banco está en alerta de máxima seguridad, por lo que cierra todos los días de 1:00 Am a 11 Am. Asique retírese hasta que sea la hora de abrir.

Mientras decía eso el duende casi estaba empujándolos para que se fueran de las escaleras.

Harry y Tonks se miraron y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír, por lo que el duende los miro con cara de furia al pensar que se estaban riendo de él.

Ya una vez bajadas las escaleras de gringgots se dieron cuenta que todo el mundo los estaba mirando por lo que se empezaron a reír mas mientras empezaban a andar por el callejón para hacer tiempo.

-Oye Tonks, el banco abre a las 11, pero qué hora es? Yo es que cuando me he levantado no lo he mirado, tú lo sabes?

-Pues serán las 9 y algo casi las 10 creo, yo es que tampoco me preocupe de la hora por que antes el banco estaba siempre abierto, esto es nuevo y como he estado en Grimmauld place últimamente sin salir no tenía ni idea, lo siento Harry.

-Bahh, no para nada no te preocupes así al menos podemos dar una vuelta por el callejón hace tiempo que no vengo.

-Está bien como quieras, pero hay que estar atentos a la hora no se nos haga muy tarde, menos mal que ti tienes reloj así podremos saber cuándo abre el banco.

-Este? – Dijo Harry mientras se apuntaba a su muñeca- La verdad es que no nos servirá de mucho, se me rompió en una de las pruebas en mi 4º Año, no sé ni por qué lo llevo si no sirve para nada.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que te compres uno nuevo no puedes ir sin reloj.

-Y que me dices de ti, tú no llevas.

-Yo es que bueno… a mi no me gustan llevando un reloj siempre estas atada al tiempo, y a mí me gusta ser….Liiiiibreeeee. – Mientras decía eso Tonks, en medio del callejón se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí misma no las manos extendidas.

Al parar y debido al mareo, se desequilibro un poco y justo cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, Harry gracias a sus grandes reflejos la logro atrapar antes de que callera. La miro fijamente a los ojos y aun aguantándose la risa le dijo muy seriamente.

- Estas loca lo sabías…

-…si, pero hace tiempo que no tanto…-

Aunque no llego a terminar la frase porque Harry no se pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse, cosa que contagio también a Tonks, por lo que los dos se levantaron como pudieron y aun riéndose y con todo el mundo mirándose por segunda vez siguieron andando poco a poco iban pasando por el callejón y hablaban de cosas bastante triviales, como los estudios de Harry o la carrera de Auror de ella, pasaron por una gran cantidad de tiendas, como, Flourish&Blotts, Madame Malkin, Ollivander y otras muchas se pararon en una que especialmente le gustaba a Harry.

La tienda estaba extrañamente llena, el quidittch era un deporte muy popular en el mundo mágico, pero él nunca había visto la tienda así de llena, por lo que pensó que habría alguna estrella del quidittch dentro firmando autógrafos o algo, se disponía a irse cuando Tonks lo llamo.

-Harry –Dijo mientras hacía señas con la mano para que se acercase hacia donde ella estaba.

-Mira, ha salido una nueva escoba y por lo que se ve es la presentación hoy, por eso hay tanta gente en la tienda, tiene un nombre bonito no te parece?

Harry se fijo en el escaparate y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, se fijo en un pequeño cartel que estaba junto a la escoba que ponía.

**Estela Plateada**

_Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras esta especialmente diseñado para los que la "Saeta de Fuego" se les queda pequeña, solo para los mejores jugadores del mundo ¿Eres tu uno de ellos?_

_Creada con la mejor madera de roble existente que la convierte en una pesadilla para sus rivales, lleva un baño de plata que la hace con mucho, la escoba más resistente y rápida del mercado llegando a alcanzar velocidades superiores a los 300Km/h y una aceleración de nada menos que 250km/h en menos de 8 segundos._

_Aparte de llevar lo más deseado del gran aficionado al quidittch la portabilidad, gracias a su capa de plata, puede ser fácilmente miniaturizada y ser del tamaño de una pluma. Más información y precio en el interior._

-Harry? Estas bien?- Le pregunto Tonks pues parecía hechizado por un Petrificus Totalus, no movía un musculo.

-Ehh? Decías algo?- Pregunto el también aun pensando en la escoba.

- La verdad es que si - contento ella bastante molesta porque la ignorara por una escoba.

-Lo siento es que me ha dejado muy impresionado esa escoba, vamos dentro a preguntar el precio por ella quiero saber cuánto vale.

Una vez dentro de la tienda estaba el dueño dando un discurso sobre la escoba y todas sus propiedades por lo que se dispusieron a escucharlo por lo que parecía era mucho más de lo que ponía en el cartel de la puerta.

_-Esta escoba que tengo aquí Señoras y Señoras es el último invento y lo más novedoso creado por la empresa "Universal Brooms Ltd." creadora de hace 50 años de su antiguo modelo la ya poco conocida "Estrella Fugaz". Para celebrar ese gran aniversario la empresa ha creado esta preciosidad. No solo es de lejos la mejor escoba del mercado debido a su inigualable velocidad punta y aceración. Sino que aparte de eso la han provisto de lo que todo el mundo quería la posibilidad de reducir su tamaño lo que nos proporciona la oportunidad de llevarla siempre con nosotros. Eso sin duda es el sueño de la mayoría de los presentes._

_Lo malo, si es que tiene algo malo es su disponibilidad, solo se puede recibir por encargo y se hace expresamente para esa persona, y aunque si vale mucho dinero ni siquiera el ser rico te asegura poder montarla. Es como una varita la escoba es la que decide si eres capaz de montarla. Si quieren pueden probar a ver si elije a alguno de ustedes si alguien lo consiguiera, dado el acontecimiento de que sería la primera persona en conseguirlo en la tienda se le haría un descuento del 50, eso si tengo que avisarles que hay muchos jugadores profesionales que no son capaces de usarla asique me extrañaría que alguien pudiese._

Tras eso muchas personas fueron probándola y uno tras otro no consiguió que la escoba se moviera, fueron probando uno tras otro hasta que llego a donde estaba Tonks.

_-Valla una señorita muy guapa es la siguiente bueno como todos ya sabe tiene que ponerse a su izquierda extender la mano derecha y decir ARRIBA! Ya sabe tiene 3 intentos, SUERTE!_

Tonks muy contenta y concentrada siguió las instrucciones, del hombre, como si fuera un juego se puse alado de la escoba y dijo fuerte ARRIBA!!, la primera vez, no paso absolutamente nada, por lo que su ánimo decayó un poco, pero aun así lo volvió a intentar de nuevo…ARRIBA! para desgracia suya, con el mismo resultado. Ya sin esperanzas de conseguirlo, lo volvió a decir…arriba!, esta vez la escoba, tampoco se elevo pero sí que hizo un movimiento muy extraño hacia los lados, como si estuviera pegada y quisiera soltarse.

_- Vieron eso? Sorpréndete la escoba aunque no se ha elevado sí que se ha movido eso es lo que le pasaba a la mayoría de los profesionales que no la consiguieron elevar, eso quiere decir que es usted muy buena señorita, me pregunto si debería de pedirle un autógrafo por si acaso._

Tras las risas del público y el sonroja miento por parte de Tonks debido al último comentario se aparto para dejar paso a Harry que sería el siguiente.

_-Valla valla, mirar a quien tenemos aquí, si es el Señor Harry Potter, es usted un gran aficionado al quidittch por lo que veo si esta aquí bueno como ya debe de saber, tiene 3 intentos póngase alado de la escoba y MUCHA SUERTE!_

Aun un poco molesto por tener todas esas personas mirando fijamente, se arrepintió de haber querido probar pero esa escoba tenía algo que lo atraía, aun no sabía que era, pero no se perdonaría si almenas no lo intentaba, se puso al lado de la escoba y con decisión dijo:

-ARRIBA!!, inmediatamente la escoba salió despedida del suelo hacia su mano mientras de la cola de esta salían un sinfín de estrellitas plateadas que desaparecían antes de tocar el suelo.

_- WOOOWW! Esto sí que es increíble, no me puedo creer que alguien lo haya logrado y mas al Primer intento, esto sí que es insólito no tengo conocimiento de que alguien lo haya logrado a la 1º, casi todo el mundo lo hacia el tercer intento, como esta señorita tan guapa de aquí que consiguió que se moviera, bueno pues me temo que estaba equivocado alguien sí que ha conseguido poder cogerla. Por lo que creo que es un buen momento para decir el precio pero será mejor que los que estén cerca de una silla se sienten sobre todo si sois padres de una familia numerosa…El modelo más rápido hasta el momento, era la "Saeta de Fuego" y cuesta 840 Galeones, 13 Sickles y 23 Knut. Pero este nuevo modelo tiene un valor de casi 4 veces más exactamente 3350 Galeones._

Tras oír el precio una madre que estaba acompañada de sus dos hijos se desmayo por la impresión del precio de la escoba.

_-Je je je, no preocuparos por vuestra madre ahora mismo se pondrá bien, no es la primera vez que me pasa al decir el precio de la escoba, pero he de decir que todos los que han tenido el placer de probarla han dicho que merece la pena. Y bueno aquí tenemos al Sr. Potter, va a adquirir usted la escoba? Si no tiene el dinero, no se preocupe ahorre los 1675 Galeones venga cuando quiera. Ahora si me disculpan es hora de que me retire si quieren volver mañana estaré aquí de nuevo y podrán probar de nuevo si la escoba les acepta asique suerte y a practicar mucho quidittch._

Tras eso poco a poco fueron saliendo todos de la tienda Harry y Tonks se quedaron un por que al parecer Harry quería hablar con el dueño de la tienda sobre la escoba, cuando se acerco al mostrador el dueño ya la estaba guardando en la caja fuerte cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry.

-Hola Sr. Potter, supongo que viene a hablar de la escoba, no es así?

-La verdad es que si me gustaría comprarla y los galeones los tengo en mi cámara de Gringgots venía a encargársela y el dinero lo traigo cuando habrá el banco.

-Ahhh bueno por eso no tiene que preocuparse, mire esto es un formulario de extracción de Gringgots, solo tiene que poner la cantidad y firmarlo yo cuando habrá el banco lo mando por lechuza y ellos me contestan si hay fondos suficientes, en caso afirmativo se realiza el ingreso en mi cuenta y ya está, así no tiene que andar con tal cantidad de dinero por la calle, en estos tiempos no es seguro.

-Entonces hare eso me parece perfecto

El hombre le paso el formulario y tras rellenar varios apartados, como el numero de la cámara, el titular de la misma, la cantidad, el receptor y su cámara y otros datos varios se lo devolvió al dueño los dos firmaron el documento y Harry se disponía a salir de la tienda cuando el hombre lo paro.

-Sr. Potter! Un momento espere

Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el mostrador para ver qué es lo que quería el hombre.

-Vera Sr. Potter, la escoba como sabrá es personal y solo usted la podrá usar, por lo que lo más normal es que lleven en el mango de plata serigrafiado el nombre del dueño y el equipo al que pertenecen pues en un principio se pensó solo para profesionales, Quieres usted que le pongamos algo en la escoba?

-Hummm pues ahora que lo dice si me gustaría que pusiera en la parte derecha del mango "Harry James Potter – Gryffindor" y a ser posible en el lado izquierdo la siguiente "Cornamenta & Lily, Canuto y Lunático"

-Si no veo problema es una petición extraña eso de los nombres pero no habrá problema, en cuanto reciba el pago de gringgots hago el pedido, podrá venir a por ella en unos 20 días, tendrán que venir a por ella debido al precio de la escoba no la mandamos vía lechuza.

-Bueno pues si eso es todo nos vemos estoy deseando que llegue el día para cogerla.

Tras despedirse de nuevo del hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando ya estaba casi saliendo se volvió a parar en la puerta se dio la vuelta y le pregunto al dueño:

-Una cosa más…

-Si? Sr Potter?

-Me podría decir la hora es que con todo eso de la presentación se me ha ido un poco el tiempo.

-Si claro, son las 10:20.

-Gracias.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda quedaban casi 40 minutos hasta que abriera el banco por lo que se dirigieron hasta la Heladería de Florean Fortescue a tomar algo. Harry se pidió un helado de los que más le gustaban de Crema con Caramelo y Tonks, uno de Chocolate y Limón se dirigieron a una mesa de la terraza y se dispusieron a esperar mientras abría el banco.

-Oye Harry, y eso que te has comprado esa escoba? Si ayer estabas como loco de volver a Howgarts, para recuperar la que regalo Sirius.

-Por eso mismo quería una escoba lo pensé anoche iba a comprarme otra Saeta de Fuego, pero al ver esa, sabía que era lo que quería, la de Sirius es para mí muy importante y no quiero por nada del mundo le pase algo, ya se me rompió mi primera escoba una Nimbus 2000, por eso para evitar que le pase algo no la quería usar.

-Bueno lo entiendo es comprensible, aunque esta me parece que también se te hará especial al llevar el nombre de tus padres y los merodeadores grabados en ella.

-Bueno la verdad es que si pero quería tenerlos conmigo en esos momentos, cuando estoy volando es cuando mejor me siento, es increíble, como si cuando volara nada me pudiera me afectar, quería tenerlos conmigo en esos momentos y por esa misma razón le pregunte al hombre si los podía grabar, para llevarlos siempre conmigo durante los partidos.

Estuvieron hablando de más temas, sobretodo de Tonks, Harry quería saber cómo era la escuela de Aurores para saber cómo le iría dentro de un par de años y si era muy difícil lo que le pedían. Hasta que vieron de lejos como las puertas de Gringgots se iban abriendo por lo que se levantaron y se dirigían hacia el banco cuando ya estaban casi en la puerta vieron a su viejo amigo el duende, al verlo los dos se volvieron a reír bastante por lo que el duende aun malhumorado los dejo pasar no sin antes dirigirles una mala mirada.

Entraron al gran recibidor del banco y se dirigieron hasta un duende que estaba desocupado aunque se encontraba haciendo mediciones con una gran balanza de oro.

-Perdone.

-Si, dígame Sr….?


	7. Capitulo 7: Gringgots, una herencia

**Después de la tira de tiempo xD, voy a seguir la historia lo único que no me acuerdo muy bien como la iba a hacer antes xD, así que es con lo que he había hecho apañar algo no se que saldrá pero bueno**

**Capítulo 7: Gringgots, una herencia.**

- Potter, tenia una cita por un testamento, aquí traigo la carta que me enviaron.

- Oh, una herencia, si a ver veamos – decía el duende mientras la miraba – Si ya veo, la del señor "Sirius Black", por favor espere allí – dijo señalando a un serie de bancos que habían a la izquierda de la entrada – mientras yo iré a avisar al supervisor Ragnok

Sin nada mejor que hacer que esperar los dos se dirigieron a donde el duende les indico. Nada mas llegar se veía ya un poco decaído, cosa que extraño a Tonks, pues hace unos segundos se estaban riendo "junto" al duende de la puerta, sin poder aguantar la duda se lanzo a preguntarle el por que de su cambio emocional.

-Que te pasa Harry? Desde que hemos entrado estas muy decaído – comento Tonks, sin saber lo que esa pregunta desencadenaría-

-Bueno es por Sirius, ya sabes... Ahora que estoy aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás, siempre me hacia a la idea de que volvería, que el saldría del velo, pero no lo llaman el "Velo de la Muerte" por nada, aun así, no quería aceptarlo. El fue mi padrino, aun que para mi fue mas un padre, el que nunca tuve y encima no lo pude conocer mucho, cuando mejor estábamos simplemente se fue... He culpado a muchas personas, a Dumbledore por ocultarme tantas cosas, a Snape por como trato el tema, incluso a mi por lo irresponsable que fui, pero por encima de todos he culpado a Bellatrix. Ella fue la culpable de todo...

- Es cierto que fue ella la culpable pero aun así no...

- Oh! Vamos dejad de lloriquear por ese perro sarnoso tiene lo que se merece, aparte seguro que prefiere estar muerto a oír tus quejas.

- QUE! Se puede saber quien eres para hablar así de el!

- O vamos Potter, no me vas a decir que mi pequeño disfraz ha hecho que no reconoces a la tía Bella

- Bella, Bella, BELLATRIX! TU! Que haces aquí eres una sucia mortifaga!

- Por favor Potter un respeto a tus mayores, que bajo a caído la casa Potter desde que se junta con sangre-sucias.

Seras... sin pensárselo mas Harry se tiro encima de ella para empezar a golpearla y quitarle esa estúpida capa y que todos los asistentes al banco la vieran para que la pudieran atrapar, pero antes de que pudiera rozarle casi la túnica aparecieron cinco duendes, cuatro de ellos fuertemente armados que se pusieron entre Harry/Tonks y Bella. El duende con el que hablaron el el mostrador se dirigió a ellos

- Por favor, les pido que guarden la calma y si son tan amables de seguirme les guiare al despacho de Ragnok ya esta allí con el ultimo heredero requerido.

- Ultimo heredero? - pregunto Harry – no era yo el heredero de todas las posesiones de Sirius Black?

- En efecto, señor Potter – comento el duende – pero aun así no quiere decir que haya sido el único al que Sirius Black deja algo, si me acompañan por favor se reunirán todos allí.

Sin saber que pasaba los dos se siguieron junto a los 5 duendes y Bellatrix hacia una sala que estaba al fondo, en la puerta que era enorme para unos seres como los duendes vieron una inscripción: "_**Ragnok - Gerente de Gringgots"**_

Tras entrar vieron a otra persona sentada en una silla junto a un duende, al verla de lejos a Harry se le hacia conocida aunque no sabia de donde, unos pasos después la identidad estaba clara "Narcisa Malfoy".

- Oh, bienvenidos, bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando para comenzar con la lectura del testamento, antes de nada, hay que comprobar vuestras identidades. Si empecemos por usted señorita...

-Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy, antes Narcisa Black.

-Si, aquí esta -dijo Ragnok- puede poner su huella sobre el pergamino para comprobarlo

- Por supuesto.

- Bien todo correcto por su parte, ahora pasemos al siguiente... señorita?

- Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange,- dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre el pergamino - antes también era Black.

- Si, aquí esta todo bien, no tiene por que ocultase aquí señorita Lestrange, mientras este en esta habitación no habrá ninguna acción contra usted.

- NO PUEDE! COMO LO PERMITE! - ejem -

- Señor Potter compórtese o tendré que hacer que salga de la sala, a nosotros los duendes nos da igual lo que hiciera o quien la busque, tiene asuntos que tratar y eso es mas importante.

- PERO ES UNA ASESINA! ELLA – dijo mientras la señalaba a la vez que se levantaba de su silla- ES LA ASESSINA DE SIRIUS!

- Se lo repito señor Potter, otra falta de respeto a esta reunión y tendré que echarlo.

Aunque no se quería callar Tonks le agarro el brazo y lo volvió a sentar en la silla, y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se callara por ahora.

- Bien continuemos, si el señor Potter nos lo permite – comento el duende con una pequeña mirada hacia Harry- bien entonces el siguiente, según el testamento deberíamos tener aquí a la señorita Andromeda Tonks

- Es mi madre – comento Tonks – pero ella no esta aquí, acaso no la llamaron?

- Por supuesto que lo hicimos – comento el duende- Ella nos mando esta autorización como respuesta. "Yo, Andromeda Tonks, antes Andromeda Black, por estar fuera del país y no poder asistir a la reunión le doy a mi hija Nymphadora Tonks los poderes para que este en mi nombre". Acepta señorita Tonks?

- Por supuesto – comento rápidamente Tonks con un tono de duda en su voz al no saber nada del tema-

- Bien y ahora vamos con el ultimo el señor Potter, seria tan amable

Sin nada que decir simplemente puso el dedo sobre el pergamino y este se ilumino.

- Bueno pues ya esta todo -comento el duende – Doy fe de que todas las personas requeridas a la hora de leer el testamento están presento o en su defecto las pertinentemente autorizadas – dijo mirando a Tonks. Empiezo con la lectura del testamento:

_Yo Sirius Black, actual líder de la casa Black, estando en todas mis facultades mentales decreto que Bellatrix Lestrange, conocida anteriormente como Bellatrix Black deja de ser un miembro de la casa Black con efectos inmediatos, por lo tanto se dejara de dar la trasferencia de 3000 Galeones mensuales que tiene asignada por ser miembro de la casa. También decreto que Narcisa Malfoy, antes conocida como Narcisa Black, deja de ser junto a Bellatrix, miembro de la familia Black, por lo que se anula su manutención que recibía por ser miembro de la familia._

_Al ultimo miembro Black de sangre que queda, Andromeda Tonks, sera readmitida, aparte de recibir mensualmente una cantidad de 4500 Galeones de las arcas familiares._

_Por otro lado a Harry James Potter, le doy el titulo de líder de la casa Black, pasando a llamarse si así lo acepta Harry James Potter Black._

_Respecto a las posesiones materiales todas pasan al control del señor Harry James Potter Black, menos lo siguiente:_

_A Bellatrix Lestrange, le dejo la cámara 275, para que la disfrute_

_A Narcisa Malfoy, le dejo el cuadro de mi madre Walburga Black que esta en la casa familiar._

_Y a Andromeda Tonks, le dejo la casa de "Grimmauld Place, nº12"_

_- _Bien eso es todo, algo que objetar sobre el testamento?

- Por supuesto – dijeron a la vez tanto Narcisa como Bellatrix - No aceptamos el testamento no le puede pasar el titulo de Black a alguien que no tiene nuestra sangre. Ni tampoco aceptamos el hecho de estar repudiadas de la familia.

- Si, admito que es un tema que estudiamos – comento el duende – Pero hay que decir que el señor Sirius Black, sabia lo que hacia. El titulo Black no esta ligado a una descendencia de sangre directa, por lo que puede ser legado a cualquier persona que el designe, el problema viene con la casa esta si esta ligada a la sangre pero como a sido cedida a un miembro directo como es la señorita Andromeda Tonks, tampoco es posible ninguna modificación. Sobre el tema de ser repudiados de la familia fue la propia casa Black la que fijo que el líder, y solo el líder podía admitir o echar a cualquier miembro, no se especificaba nada mas, por lo que también es correcto. Si tienen algo que objetar sobre eso tendrán que hablarlo con el señor Potter.

Lo miraron las dos casi por acto reflejo y no dudaron en que desde ese momento habían dejado de ser Black, no es que les importase pero sin duda el ingreso económico que eso suponía seria un serio revés.

- Por cierto se me olvidaba, señorita Tonks el cuadro de Walburga Black deberá traerlo a Gringgots en un plazo de una semana para que le sea entregado a la señorita Malfoy.

- Pero sera imposible – objeto Tonks- ese cuadro lleva un hechizo de permanencia no lo podemos quitar por mucho que queramos.

- No se preocupe por eso, según nos consta en los papeles el cuadro solo podría ser quitado por la Señora Black, ahora seria su madre, Andromeda Tonks.

- Un momento – interrumpió Narcisa, con una sonrisa en la cara – La señora Black seria la mujer de Potter, el es el líder de la familia Black, como es imposible por que no esta casado con mi hermana, pido que se cancele el testamento al no poder recibir mi herencia, se declare nulo y se reparta todo a partes iguales entre las tres hermanas además de pasar el titulo Black a mi hijo Draco, al ser el único varón con sangre Black.

- Siento decepcionarla señorita Malfoy – le respondió el duende – Pero es un tema que ya he mirado, el propio Sirius Black estaba preocupado por ese asunto, pero al dividir el titulo y la casa cada uno de ellos a pasado a ser independiente, Potter es líder de la casa Black, con todo lo que ello conlleva y la señorita Andromeda es dueña de su casa y todo lo que haya en ella.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro de Tonks y Harry, al ver como por mucho que insistieran Narcisa y Bellatrix, no tenían nada que hacer, parece ser que Sirius, después de todo no era tan bala perdida, como la mayoría pensaba.

- Bueno hasta aquí llega la reunión, señorita Lestrange, desea bajar ahora a la cámara que le ha sido legada la numero 725?

- Hmmm, no iré en otro momento ahora tengo asuntos mas urgentes que atender – dijo mientras se levantaba y salia de la sala-

-Si me disculpan yo también me voy ya – comento Narcisa.

- Señorita Malfoy, ya la avisaremos cuando tengamos el cuadro listo para entregárselo – con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Narcisa salio de la habitación

- Bien señor Potter, ya esta todo listo ahora solamente tiene que firmar estos papeles y le serán transferidas todas las posesiones restantes de la casa Black.

Mirando los varios papeles que tenia encima de la mesa empezó a firmarlos uno por uno hasta que llego al ultimo en este aparte de su firma, hacia falta que pusiera con una gota de sangre su huella digital. Tras terminar con ese ultimo documento.

-Bien eso es todo señor Potter, le queda lo ultimo, a valorado la idea de aceptar el apellido Black?

- Que he.. esto no, aparte soy menor de edad todavía no se si podría.

- Humm, creo que debería de leer lo que firma señor Potter, si mira este documento -dijo el duende enseñándole el ultimo que firmo- vera que al haber aceptado el titulo Black, a sido automáticamente emancipado al ser considerado un miembro con plenos derechos en la comunidad mágica, de hecho desde este mismo momento tiene acceso tanto a la casa de sus padres en el Valle Godric, como a las otras dos cámaras que tenia la familia Potter.

- Dos cámaras? Mis padres tenían mas aparte de la que me dejaron?

- En efecto, según me costa las numero 016 y 076, junto a la 687 de la que ya tiene posesión

- Y las llaves de esas cámaras? Como entro o a las de Sirius.

-Señor Potter las cámaras de la 001 a la 250 son especiales y no usan llave solo sus dueños y autorizados pueden entrar, siempre y cuando vallan acompañados de algún duende. De las que acaba de heredar del señor Black que son 3, una de ellas la numero 014, no necesita llave y ya le es accesible las otras dos con numero 372 y 373, no tenemos llave supongo que se perdería con el tiempo, por lo que estamos en proceso de crear unas nuevas cuando estén se le comunicara para que venga a recogerlas

-Esta bien, gracias por informarme, la verdad es que no sabia nada de cámaras sin llave – admitió un poco avergonzado -

- Aclaradas sus dudas que decide con el tema del apellido acepta el llevar el de Black.

- Si por supuesto, que tengo que hacer?

-Nada señor Potter, solo darme su consentimiento para mandar una carta al ministerio para modificar los registros de su nombre.

- Esta bien, adelante – dijo Harry mientras firmaba otro pergamino que le paso el duende con el consentimiento-

- Por cierto señorita Tonks, supongo que lo sabrá, pero hablando de llaves lo he recordado, para entrar en la casa de Grimmauld Place, la señorita Andromeda tendrá que poner un poco de sangre en la cerradura para que reconozco la casa a su nueva dueña.

-Esta bien – asintió Tonks- si eso es todo entonces nosotros también nos retiramos – dijo mientras ambos se levantaban-

Cuando ya estaban casi saliendo por la puerta los detuvo.

- Un momento! señor Potter - le llamo el duende- casi se me olvida, puede esperar fuera señorita Tonks – esta asintió mientras salia y cerraba la puerta - junto al testamento el señor Black me dejo esta carta para el señor usted, no he comentado nada por que era extra-oficial aparte dejo claro que se la diera cuando estuviera solo.

Mientras asentía con la cabeza Harry la cogió, y tras despedirse de nuevo del duende salio de la habitación

- Que quería, Harry? - le pregunto nada mas salir Tonks -

- Darme una carta de Sirius – le contesto- según Sirius me le tenia que dar estando solo, supongo que por Narcisa y Bellatrix.

-A que esperas Ábrela! - comento impaciente Tonks- a ver que te dice.

- Si espera vamos a sentarnos al banco de antes.

Una vez estuvieron sentados en el banco empezaron a leerla juntos en voz baja, pues las paredes a veces tienen oídos, la carta decía..

**Querido Ahijado:**

**Si estas leyendo esta...**


End file.
